1 plus 1 égale 3
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunaru. Naruto et Sasuke, ça devait sonner en 1 1 2, mais voilà, à 1 mois1/2 de son annif, le blond commence de drôles de crises et s'endort n'importe où, n'importe quand, indépendamment de sa volonté et cela l'épuise. Sasuke lui fait des rêves bizarre


Non, je ne suis pas morte, seulement de retour au pays et avec beaucoup moins d'heure de liberté. Ici un One shot spécial pour l'annif de Naruto, vous verrez qu'on voit beaucoup plus Sasuke que le blond...je dois être en manque mdrrrr. pour la prochaine, je ferais plus attention à laisser un gros rôle au blond mdrrr.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont fav et commenter 3

**

* * *

1 + 1 = 3 ?**

Il y avait beaucoup de lumière à cet endroit, c'en était presque aveuglant. Il devinait beaucoup de vert, des petites touches de jaune, de blanc mais moins présent et même de rouge très vif. Mettant une main au dessus de ses yeux, un sourire éclaira son visage. C'était là un champ de fleurs, celles qu'il cueillait étant enfant pour en faire des colliers avec sa mère et les déposer sur le sommet du crâne de son frère. Il se rappelait encore en avoir fait parfois de trop grand, et que son aîné les gardait tout de même autour de son cou, souriant et lui tapotant le dessus de la tête. Il avait beaucoup aimé cette période de sa vie, quant tout était facile et sans aucun des problèmes d'adulte auquel il avait du faire face depuis.

Il avait été si heureux à cette époque emplie de naïveté enfantine.

L'odeur des arbres, de l'herbe et des fleurs, formaient un parfum entêtant, enivrant, qui était agréable à son odorat. Le ciel qui s'étendait à perte de vue au dessus de lui pour rejoindre la terre au loin, se voyait à peine troublé par un ou deux nuages blanc et floconneux, comme de la barbe à papa toute rebondie et délicieuse, invitant à savourer l'instant. Paresseux, poussés par un petit vent tranquille qui laissait le temps s'égrenait lentement, ces nuages ne semblaient même pas avancer. Le temps ici aurait pu être arrêté que cela n'aurait pas été surprenant, mais quelques gazouillements se faisaient entendre, tout comme le clapotis de l'eau à quelques pas de là.

Ici était la définition du Paradis, là où rien de mal ne pouvait survenir, la nature promettant une paix si durable qu'elle en semblait éternelle. La sensation de l'herbe folle contre sa peau était plaisante, le chatouillant malicieusement, et il stoppa près du cours d'eau pailleté de petits éclats de soleil à sa surface. La couleur limpide n'en était que plus claire et belle, si pure qu'il était certain de pouvoir en boire sans rien craindre. Non loin d'un rocher, un poisson y dansait dans le faible courant, lui donnant l'envie de le toucher. Il se pencha, avançant la main vers les reflets qu'il avait sur ses écailles, étincelantes sous ce magnifique soleil.

-Sasuke ?

Son prénom fut suivi d'un éclat de rire chantant, heureux, qui le fit se retourner. À quelques pas de là, face de lui, se tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux d'or et où plusieurs teintes de blond se reflétaient grâce au soleil qui y jouait de ses meilleurs pinceaux. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, dissimulé sous un masque blanc aux traits fins et délicats, reproduisant la face d'un renard. Sur chacune de ses joues étaient trois tracés rouges, très fins, mimant des moustaches. Un très bon travail, modelé parfaitement et bien loin de ceux en plastique qu'il avait déjà pu voir durant des festivals. Deux fins traits rouges soulignaient les yeux en amande où il put distinguer deux pupilles bleutées un peu sombre, mais elles s'éclairèrent dans un rayon de soleil, de plusieurs paillettes bleues plus claires. Elles étaient magnifiques, et il était certain de les connaître.

-Naruto ?

De nouveau le rire se fit entendre alors qu'il hochait la tête pour lui dire oui, ouvrant ses bras largement afin de l'y accueillir, du moins l'invitant à venir à sa rencontre. Sasuke s'approcha, mais n'aima pas le masque. Il ne pouvait deviner l'expression de son meilleur ami, celui qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance et sur le visage duquel on pouvait voir tout ce qu'il pensait. N'ayant plus qu'une envie, Sasuke posa ses mains sur son visage, pour lui enlever cette barrière qui l'empêchait de le voir, mais n'y parvint pas. Le large sourire du masque le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que Naruto se moquait de lui. Pourquoi ses propres mains étaient-elles si petites ? il les mira de plus près.

-On va jouer ?

-Enlève d'abord ton masque, Usuratonkachi, fit-il en relevant les yeux sur le garçonnet.

-Quel masque ?

Le blond devait encore se moquer de lui, alors Sasuke entra dans son jeu, sachant qu'il avait l'habitude de se fatiguer plus vite ainsi et d'abandonner devant son indifférence. Et puis, il savait de toute façon que son ami aimait profiter de la caresse du soleil et du vent sur son visage, alors bientôt il enlèverait cette chose. Pour le moment, c'était à lui de faire avec. Sa main enlaça la sienne, et il le tira en avant pour se mettre à courir, pas très vite toutefois, son yukata l'empêchant de faire de grands pas.

Ils s'amusèrent, Sasuke le suivant où qu'il aille. Il avait compris qu'ils étaient des enfants à nouveau, que leurs vingt ans n'étaient pas encore arrivés ici, qu'ils jouaient uniquement qu'à des jeux d'enfants. Naruto était assis à quelques pas de lui, concentré sur la confection d'un collier de fleurs qu'il lui glissa une fois finis. Leur parfum l'apaisa, lui rappelant une sensation ancienne qu'il aurait cru perdu. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il l'en remercia et Naruto, qui gloussa, se mit à courir. Sasuke partit à sa poursuite à en le voyant courir à perdre haleine, jetant des petits regards derrière lui pour voir s'il était bien suivi. Naruto ne s'arrêta que près du ruisseau où il entra à mi-mollet et se tourna vers lui. Sasuke imaginait parfaitement son sourire, et il fut frustré de ne pouvoir le voir en cet instant. Attrapant une fleur bleue, l'une des plus rares ici, il entra dans l'eau, se fichant bien de mouillé son pantalon. Il porta la fleur l'oreille tannée qui se battait avec les mèches blondes pour apparaître, et en profita pour accrocher le masque et le lui arracher. Cette fois-ci, il y arriva. C'était bien son meilleur ami, enfant, mignon, mais pourtant…

Tout changea.

Déjà, Naruto ne souriait pas. Il était horrifié et avait les larmes au bord des yeux, et il baissa la tête sans la relever. Il l'entendit chouiner, crut voir une larme tomber. Sasuke porta ses mains sur ses épaules, voulant l'aider à il ne savait même pas quoi, mais le temps se couvrit d'un seul coup, se faisant menaçant. Il allait pleuvoir, au loin il pouvait entendre le tonnerre, et Sasuke l'appela dans un murmure. Naruto se redressa d'un coup, le faisant sursauter. Ses iris étaient rouge sang, et leur centre était plus clair et lumineux, révélant des pupilles fendues et fines d'un noir d'encre. Ses mèches blondes s'étaient teintées de rouge et d'orange sombre, certaines devenant couleur rouille.

Les cicatrices fines que Naruto avait depuis qu'il le connaissait, étaient plus épaisses et saignaient, mais le pire était le sourire diabolique que son ami avait et qui révélèrent des crocs, longs et aiguisés. Un sourire cruel qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ses yeux portant la lueur de la folie et de la haine se posèrent sur lui, alors que son corps d'enfant se mit à grandir, devenant adulte en un instant. Son air se chargea encore plus de menace, l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait, était électrique et mauvaise, emplissant son meilleur ami d'une allure bestiale. Même aujourd'hui, à l'âge qu'ils avaient, jamais Sasuke ne l'avait vu si inquiétant.

Les mains d'adultes qu'il avait, l'attrapèrent à la gorge et le soulevèrent du sol, griffant sa peau tendre à cause de ses ongles qui étaient à présent des griffes acérées. Son sang, qui s'en échappa, était presque de la même couleur que ces griffes pointues et s'écoula le long de ses doigts et sur sa gorge. Chaque respiration semblait insufflée d'un grognement, et sa voix s'éleva, cruelle, ignoble, profonde et rauque :

-Tu ne l'auras pas Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto est à moi. A moi seul ! je l'ai marqué étant enfant…et il se donnera à moi.

Sasuke qui se débattait tant bien que mal était en train de suffoquer, n'arrivant plus à respirer avec cette main qui se resserrait autour de son cou resté enfantin. Sa vue devenait flou, et le rire cruel de cette chose se faisant passer pour Naruto, lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Ses poumons lui brûlaient, et ses petits doigts n'arrivaient pas à le débarrasser de ceux qui lui écrasaient la gorge. Alors qu'il n'était pas loin de pousser son dernier soupir, Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut.

Le souffle court, tout en sueur, il retira de son torse le bras du blond qui venait de lui donner un coup dans son sommeil. La pensée que si Naruto ne l'avait pas frappé, cela aurait sans doute signifié sa mort, lui donna un frisson. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, et il n'avait aucune raison de se dire qu'il serait mort pour de vrai. Et pourtant…la sensation sur sa gorge était toujours présente, la douleur à l'intérieur de son corps aussi. C'était troublant.

Sasuke poussa le rideau épais qui était de son coté du lit, et mira la lune, ronde et blanche immaculée. Il aimait la nuit, la douceur qui en émanait, et l'apparente froideur troublée par les milliards d'étoiles qui étaient là depuis des temps immémoriaux. Le coup qu'il venait de recevoir était le seul à présent à lui faire encore un peu mal, et il était certain qu'il aurait un bleu le lendemain. Naruto, juste à ses cotés, lui donna un coup de pied cette fois, avant de se tourner.

Jamais le blond n'avait eu de sommeil vraiment calme, mais au moins il était profond. Sasuke à son contraire, avait un sommeil léger, se levait tôt, mais avait du mal à émerger. Naruto lui, dormait profondément, ne se réveillait quasiment pas, aimait se lever tard, et était une bombe dès qu'il décidait de sortir de son lit. Tout son contraire, ça ne s'arrêtait pas à leur physique et à quelques traits de caractères, hélas. Cependant, ils s'entendaient très bien, mis à part quand ils se criaient dessus pour des broutilles, avant de se réconcilier. Dès fois, ça prenait des semaines, mais ça ne les gênait pas. Têtus aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ils en avaient pris une sorte d'habitude, et leur vie de couple n'était pas terne. Par moment, c'en était même amusant.

-Sasuke.

Naruto venait de souffler son prénom, avec la même gentillesse que l'enfant de son rêve. Un sourire venait de se dessiner sur son visage endormi, et le blond se tourna un peu vers lui. Alors, au lieu de lui rendre son coup, comme il le faisait le plus souvent, Sasuke se pencha vers lui, soulagé de ne pas avoir le monstre dont il avait rêvé près de lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, murmura son prénom, et dans un long soupir Naruto tourna la tête pour s'accaparer ses lèvres sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est qu'y a ?

-Rien, je voulais juste un baiser. Rendors-toi.

Un soupir, et Naruto se rendormis sans se faire prier plus. Sasuke était quant à lui très bien réveillé, et il décida d'aller se prendre une douche, histoire de chasser de son esprit ce cauchemar. Il était presque certain de toute façon que Naruto ne se réveillerait pas en entendant l'eau couler. Ça aurait pu être la fin du monde, qu'il n'aurait certainement ouvert qu'un œil, juste pour vérifier qu'il fallait vraiment sortir des bras de Morphée.

L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou, et c'est avec délectation qu'il se savonna avec le gel douche du blond. Mauvaise idée en fait, car son odeur lui donna envie de plus, et le plus était dans le lit, joliment endormi.

-Sasuke ?

La voix ensommeillée du blond lui parvint depuis la porte, et il le découvrit avec sa bouille endormie, en train de se frotter un œil. La lumière trop vive lui faisait mal aux yeux, mais il entra et se dirigea aux toilettes, commençant à sortir son attirail pour faire sa petite affaire. C'était en restant ainsi naturel en sa présence que Naruto lui plaisait le plus. C'était aussi comme ça qu'il avait réussi à gagner sans cœur, sans le forcer, sans en faire des tonnes. Bon, le voir pisser n'était pas le must du must non plus, mais c'était bien le seul qu'il laissait faire ainsi sans lancer de remarque acerbe. Cela le fit rire, et il retourna sous le jet d'eau. C'était vrai qu'il assumait complètement le fait d'être gay, enfin sauf quand leurs parents entraient dans le vif du sujet. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer ça à son père, ni quelle serait la réaction de sa mère qui rêve depuis des années de voir pleins de petit Sasuke lui courir autour, jouant avec des mini-Itachi, futur enfant de son aîné abonné au célibat et expatrié pour le moment encore plus loin que lui sur l'île. Et puis comment le dire aux parents de Naruto ? Ceux qui l'avaient accueilli chez lui, pendant les vacances, qui l'avaient emmené avec eux en escapade, ceux qui lui faisaient une confiance aveugle ? Comment venir et leur dire qu'il était en couple avec leur fils et que de ce fait, ils n'auraient jamais de miniature blonde dans les jambes ?

-Coucou c'est moi, je suis avec votre fils. Oui, c'est mon amant, bien sur, plonger en lui est un réel bonheur.

Il voyait déjà Kushina lui planter un couteau dans le cœur, et son propre père, Fugaku, le retourner dans la plaie. Enfin, pour le moment ils étaient loin du village, vivant aujourd'hui à Tokyo en tant que colocataire pour leurs parents, en tant que couple aux yeux de leurs amis Tokyoïtes. Alors, la question ne se posait pas…ou du moins, ne se poserait pas avant un moment, et il faisait son maximum pour ne pas rentrer au village et avoir à avouer quoi que ce soit. Les mains de son amant se posèrent autour de ses hanches, et il se reçut un baiser sur l'épaule.

-Pourquoi t'es débout, Teme ?

-Tu m'as frappé. Sasuke préférait lui dire ça que de lui dire qu'il avait eu un cauchemar.

-Ah ? désolé, je dormais.

-J'ai cru le remarquer.

Naruto se mit à rire, et passa sa langue sur l'eau ruisselant sur le corps de son brun. Ses mains étaient en train de glisser sur l'avant de son corps, s'aventurant bien plus bas que son ventre.

-C'est le milieu de la nuit, Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ? et alors ? nuit rime avec cochonnerie.

Ce fut à Sasuke de rire, et il laissa le blond l'exciter, tournant assez la tête pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Si seulement les soirées comme ça pouvaient durer. Mais bon, vivre avec Naruto signifiait pour lui aimer se battre en quasi permanence contre des idées saugrenues. Il se rappelait encore de la curiosité de son amant, et de certains objets qu'il avait ramené d'il ne savait où. Les dés aux indications perverses ne l'avaient pas plus dérangés que ça, au contraire d'un gode digne d'un cheval qu'il avait sorti de sous le lit un soir de mai.

Après avoir passé le reste de la soirée sous la douche et le lit, et même un peu contre la table basse à deux pas du matelas, Naruto se rendormit. Et lui, n'y arrivant pas, décida d'avancer son rapport. Il resta planter devant son ordi une bonne partie de la nuit, tapotant à une vitesse folle, relevant parfois ses lunettes de vue sur le sommet de son crâne pour pouvoir se frotter les yeux d'une main avant de reprendre. Naruto le retrouva au matin, endormit près de son clavier, le coude du brun sur le pavé numérique qui en était à sa centième page de un. Cela le fit rire, mais il attendit que ça passe avant de réveiller son amant qui râla comme il l'avait pensé le voir faire en voyant l'accumulation de chiffre dans son rapport.

Naruto alla lui faire un café chaud, le sien étant glacé sur la table, et il s'attabla avec le brun qui était en train de sélectionner les pages à supprimer tout en maugréant silencieusement. Le blond aimait bien ce coté grognant de son amant, s'en amusant souvent. Il déposa le mug et quelques biscuits, avant de retourner faire quelque chose de meilleur, sachant pertinemment que Sasuke aimait savourer un petit déjeuner typiquement Japonais, à son contraire. Lui, un bol de ramen lui aurait suffit, mais bon, entrer en guerre dès le matin n'était pas dans ses plans.

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je finis un chapitre de mon rapport, je n'ai pas cours. Mais je vais retourner dormir un peu avant, j'ai enfin de la place et personne pour me battre. Sasuke avait un grand sourire qui fit glousser Naruto.

-Salaud.

-Kukuku, et toi Usuratonkachi ?

-J'ai cours toute la journée, d'ailleurs faut que j'y aille bientôt.

-Hn.

Naruto se pencha pour l'embrasser, et Sasuke ne lui refusa pas ce baiser. Il aimait comment le blond embrassait, alors il n'allait pas s'en privé. Et pendant qu'il prit une gorgée de café, essayant de sortir des brumes ensommeillées où il se trouvait, Naruto continua sa préparation, retournant dans la salle de bain après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Il en ressortit peu de temps après, habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat.

-Où est ma serviette, tu l'aurais pas vu ?

-Sur la chaise.

-Hahaha, mais non Teme, pas celle pour me sécher, mon sac de cours quoi.

-Ah, fit le brun en reprenant une gorgée de café.

-Et la réponse ?

-Kufufufu, là-bas.

Sasuke fit un vague signe, que le blond suivit. Il retrouva sa sacoche, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, y fourra deux bouquins et de quoi écrire, sa mini-trousse, et retourna près de Sasuke pour prendre son téléphone sur la table.

-Pfff, il déconne encore celui-là. Naruto était en train d'appuyer sur une touche comme un malade, en maudissant l'appareil.

-Ton anniversaire est pour bientôt.

-Hm, mais je veux autre chose pour mon annif. Ah ! mais il est plus tard que ce que je croyais ! Bon j'y vais, ne me trompe pas, hein, je compte sur toi.

-C'est à moi de dire ça Baka, c'est toi qui sors, pas moi.

-Qui sait ce que tu peux faire sur le Net sans moi à tes cotés.

-Ce ne serait que virtuel, toi ce serait réel.

-Mais moi je t'aime trop pour ne serait ce que regarder ailleurs.

-Hmpf, cause toujours.

Naruto ricana et se dépêcha de partir, tâtonnant ses poches pour être sur d'avoir embarqué ses clés. Sasuke termina son café, et du coup, bien trop réveillé à cause de lui, il reprit son travail. Il en oublia tout le reste, buvant café sur café, et avançant à pas de géant son travail. Et c'est bien parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une pièce qu'il vit Naruto revenir et qu'il comprit que la journée était passée. Celui-ci avait dans la main un sac qu'il déposa sur la table, et Sasuke s'empressa de sauvegarder son travail sur plusieurs supports avant de mettre son ordi en veille.

-T'as passé une bonne journée, Teme ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vue passer.

-C'est ce que je me suis dis, c'est pourquoi je t'ai ramené un bento de chez Hoka Hoka et quelques onigiri. Tu dois avoir la dalle, non ?

-Hn, merci Dobe. C'est toi qui a changé mon écran de veille ?

-Non.

-C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule.

-Hahaha, c'est Sai, qui est dans le département modélisation en Art qui me l'a fait. T'as vu, on mange à tour de rôle l'écran, et il m'a dit qu'il allait ajouter nos amis petit à petit. Il fait ça avec Shikamaru.

-Hn…t'es en train de te régaler avec la corbeille là.

Naruto haussa les épaules et sortit la nourriture, se mettant à raconter sa journée et ses cours, riant en expliquant qu'il s'était endormi en cours et qu'un prof l'avait réveillé alors qu'il bavait sur le bureau. Il l'avait même appelé Maman, et tout l'amphi s'était fichu de lui. Et Sasuke n'en eut même pas pitié, se mettant à ricaner de sa bêtise.

-Te fous pas de moi Teme, ça fait quelques jours que j'ai des envies de dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand. On dirait un narcoleptique, c'est chiant.

-T'es allé voir un doc ?

-Non, pas le temps. Et ce soir je ne veille pas tard, j'ai besoin de dormir…alors que j'ai pas d'heure de sommeil à rattraper. Pffff.

-C'est ta vieillesse prochaine qui te fait signe hahahaha. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit glousser un peu plus Sasuke.

-J'ai fais un drôle de rêve en plus, je me souviens pas de tout, mais j'ai rêvé de la maison.

-Hn.

Sasuke préférait éviter le sujet, en témoignait le peu de conviction mis dans la réponse et l'attrait soudain pour l'écran de veille. Mais Naruto n'était pas de cet avis. Ça pouvait se voir dans le fond de ses yeux, il fallait en parler et arrêter d'éviter le sujet. Ça faisait pratiquement trois ans qu'ils n'étaient pas rentré en même temps au village. Cette fois-ci, il n'y couperait pas, en témoignait la petite lueur visible dans les deux billes bleues.

-Je veux y retourner pour mon anniversaire…et avec toi.

-… Sasuke fronça légèrement des sourcils. Combien de fois ce sujet avait donné lieu à des disputes entre eux ?

-J'ai la sensation qu'il faut que j'y sois pour cette date.

-Sans moi.

-Sasukeee !

-Non.

-Mais…

-Écoute Naruto, toi tu pourras peut être mentir à tes parents, mais il suffirait d'un seul geste mal placé et ils pigeraient tous ! et là, je te raconte pas ce qu'on risque de prendre !

-Tu as peur qu'ils nous chassent et nous disent de ne jamais revenir, alors tu préfères les devancer et tu t'obliges à rester à l'écart ? c'est débile.

-Tch' j'ai pas envie de…

-J'irai ! toi tu feras ce que tu voudras, mais j'aimerais que tu sois là.

-J'ai pas fini de parler Naruto.

-Et bien moi si, je t'ai dis ce que je fais, et toi t'as plus qu'à voir si tu me suis ou pas. Sur ce, je vais dormir, ch'ui crevé.

Sa réaction fut plus que surprenante pour le brun. Ce n'était pas si rare que Naruto lui tienne tête, mais ça l'était de le voir si catégorique. Habituellement, ils se chamaillaient, le blond s'entêtait et lui aussi, parfois même ils s'ignoraient quelques heures, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il coupait court à la conversation de cette manière. Le blond venait de se laisser tomber dans le lit, tout habillé, et s'enroula dans la couverture pour s'endormir d'une traite.

Sasuke soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché un peu plus loin. Un mois et demi avant la date fatidique. L'idée de le suivre et de voir ses parents qui lui manquaient, était tentant, mais il craignait tout le reste. Certes, ils étaient assez vieux pour repartir main dans la main si cela les enchanté, mais ensuite ? la peine qu'il verrait dans les yeux de sa mère, la déception dans celui de son père, et certainement la colère du couple Uzumaki. Comment pourrait-il supporter tout ça ? et offrir ça comme cadeau d'anniversaire à son petit ami était un brin trop lui demander.

L'ignorant, décidé à ce que le blond comprenne seul tout cela, Sasuke alla manger. Mais les aiguilles tournées et le blond ne lui donnait toujours pas signe de vie. Il tourna la tête vers le lit, et resta un bon moment à se poser des questions. Mais Naruto le tira de ses pensées en se mettant à bouger. Il dormait mal, cauchemardait peut être, et il décida de le rejoindre. Froid d'apparence, Sasuke était pourtant au petit soin lorsqu'il aimait quelqu'un. C'était, de ce fait, un visage que peu de personne lui connaissait. Avant Naruto, il n'y avait eu qu'une fille qui y avait eu droit, mais pas très longtemps, au plus quelques mois et encore en étant gentil. C'était bête, mais le seul dont il était sur d'avoir à la fois la confiance et la compréhension, n'était autre que le blond qui partageait sa vie.

Sasuke le calma en lui caressant la base de la nuque et en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, et se coucha à ses cotés, le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils avaient toujours été proche, lui supportant mal de le voir avoir d'autres amis mais cachant cette jalousie qu'il n'était pas arrivé à nommer avant un bon moment. Le pire était que Naruto était plus que sociable, qu'il aimait les gens, et qu'il n'hésitait pas à se faire de nouvelles connaissances tous les jours. Lui c'était plutôt le contraire, son cercle d'amis était restreint, et souvent il y avait plus de départs que d'arrivées. Naruto se resserra contre lui, et se cala au mieux, encore bien plus câlin endormi que réveillé. Celui qui avait fait le premier pas avait été Naruto, et lui avait fui quelques temps à son annonce. D'abord en ne lui parlant presque plus, puis en faisant attention aux horaires des cours, et plein d'autres petits détails qui l'avaient laissé sur les nerfs.

Naruto était chiant, certes, mais il lui avait manqué. Et le fuir était d'un dur, et au fond de lui, il en avait crevé d'envi. Alors quand il était venu le chercher, Sasuke n'avait que peu hésité, ses seules réticences réelles concernant au final leurs familles. Avec lui il se sentait bien, avec les autres ce n'était pas pareil, parfois il réagissait face à un corps de fille, jamais de mecs. Le blond était le seul homme qui arrivait à le faire réagir aussi bien dans un lit qu'au niveau de la poitrine. C'était vrai que parfois il lorgnait sur une poitrine ou une paire de fesses, mais souvent Naruto le faisait aussi, alors sachant l'un et l'autre ce qu'il en était, ils ne faisaient aucune remarques. Bon, il était arrivé que les yeux du blond accroche une poitrine un peu trop rebondie et surtout un peu trop longtemps, et que cela lui avait donné envi de dire quelque chose, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fais. Souvent il avait la sensation d'être plus jaloux que Naruto, même s'il savait que ce dernier avait déjà étalé quelqu'un d'un seul coup de poing bien placé, parce que cet homme avait essayé de l'embrasser tout en lui touchant le fessier. Souvenir méprisable qui le dégoûtait à chaque fois, car Sasuke n'était pas des plus tactile, et encore moins s'il ne connaissait pas la personne.

L'entendant chouiner un peu, Sasuke l'embrassa sur le front, aimant être câlin sans que l'autre le sache, et il s'endormit à son tour tout contre lui.

La lumière vivace et éclatante autour de lui était en train de l'aveugler, et il voyait à peine où il se tenait. Mais il connaissait cette sensation, cette atmosphère. Il se trouvait dans ce champ, dont il avait déjà rêvé, et Sasuke était certain de le faire encore. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, cherchant à voir où était le blond, mais sa vue était toujours incertaine, et il se frotta les yeux, commençant à s'habituer à la clarté l'entourant. Voilà, il voyait, cligna plusieurs fois des cils et chercha calmement. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir au loin un petit Naruto, mais ce dernier était loin de gambader. Il faisait face à un homme, grand, fin, habillé d'un pantalon ample et qui portait sur le torse une parure de perles. Sa chevelure rouge feu était courte et était parsemée de longues mèches presque noires qui lui coulaient sur le dos et le torse. Sa peau était presque brune, d'une couleur mielleuse comme certain indien, et cet homme avait un charme fou, ça, il était prêt à l'admettre sans qu'on le torture.

Il jouait avec l'enfant, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très bien, peut être un peu apeuré malgré le sourire de cet homme. Pourtant Naruto restait près de lui, et lui tendit un collier de fleurs que l'autre accepta, portant déjà un bracelet aux mêmes couleurs. Sasuke après avoir glissé sur un caillou s'était mis à combler la distance les séparant. En recevant le collier, un sourire s'étala sur le visage de l'homme, lui donnant un air plus dangereux que sympathique. Sasuke s'était assez approcher pour découvrir quelques petites dents pointues à peine dissimulée par ses lèvres, et ses yeux étaient ensorcelants et dangereux, d'un jaune ambré, pailleté de touches plus vives et dorées. Ils étaient soulignés de deux fins traits rouges qui semblèrent se ternir au contraire de ses pupilles qui se firent plus vives. Une aura était en train de l'envelopper, d'un rouge sombre plus qu'inquiétant. Cet homme le fixait droit dans les yeux, et il pouvait sentir sa fureur.

-Je t'avais dis qu'il était uniquement mien ! que fais tu encore là !

Sa voix avait sonné si fort que Sasuke en grimaça, et le petit Naruto qui avait tourné les yeux vers lui, se fit boucher la vue par les mains griffues de l'homme. Dans son dos dansaient neufs ombres mouvantes, qui devenaient de plus en plus noires et concrètes, et l'homme était en train de disparaître. Naruto qui pleurait leva les mains à son visage, où un masque de renard était en train d'apparaître. L'homme devenu une sorte de nuage noir enveloppa Naruto, mais cette même voix cruelle hurla :

-Sors d'ici !

Sasuke qui avait continué à avancer fut comme repousser violemment par une force invisible, un vent mauvais et aussi fort qu'une tempête où se mêla la voix fluette de son blond qui venait de l'appeler.

Naruto avait peur. C'était si rare de le voir lui demander de l'aide, et si rarement avec cette voix là. Sasuke en fut retourné, oubliant que c'était un rêve, il décida de se battre contre cette chose et tenta d'avancer, hurlant à Naruto d'attraper sa main tout en protégeant sa face de l'autre. La voix rauque lui hurla de quitter ces lieux, et le petit Naruto se mit à grandir, oubliant son nom et comment l'appeler, révélant juste le même personnage qu'auparavant, celui qui l'avait étranglé.

-Je te tuerai pour qu'il soit mien.

Il avait avancé la main, et il en vit venir une vers lui, énorme et menaçante, à l'aspect noir et brumeuse. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il devait arrêter de courir, ou bien continuer et se faire attraper, peut être écrasé. Il était trop tard pour faire quelque chose, la main allait se refermer sur lui malgré sa vitesse, et un bruit strident et répétitif se fit entendre. Il le connaissait, il savait ce que c'était.

Son réveil.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, se redressant de suite dans le lit, et passa sa main sur son front, cherchant à calmer son cœur qui faisait des bonds. Naruto à coté de lui était en train de tâtonner pour éteindre le réveil, mais en ayant vu le sursaut de son acolyte, il se redressa un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

-Sasuke ? ça ne va pas ?

-C'est rien.

-Rien ? d'habitude tu m'aurais juste grogné un truc incompréhensible… j'ai pas l'impression que l'alarme soit si puissante ? tu as fais un cauchemar où un truc du genre ?

Le brun ne voulut pas l'avouer, et Naruto le comprit bien. Sasuke était bien plus fier que la moyenne, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou, espérant lui faire oublier sa petite terreur nocturne.

-On va régler ça avec un bon p'tit déj, ça te dis ?

-Hn.

-Voilà, je préfère ça, hahahaha. Un Sasuke réactif au saut du lit annoncerait la fin du monde, j'en suis sur.

Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil, retrouvant le blond qu'il avait l'habitude de voir et cela le rassura. Pourtant, avoir un tel rêve à la suite du précédent n'était pas normal…ou alors c'était du à la dispute ? en tout cas, il détestait ça.

-Sasuke.

Le brun releva la tête et vit son compagnon près de la table, en train de préparer la table. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il se levait toujours à la même heure pour aller en cours, et il ne pouvait pas être en retard. Hochant brièvement de la tête, il alla à la salle de bain, en ressortit à peine dix minutes plus tard. Naruto était en train de finir de servir son café, et Sasuke vint par derrière pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Hm ? collant dès le matin ?

-Un problème avec ça ?

Sasuke le lâcha immédiatement, accusant une saute d'humeur, peu enclin à supporter de telles remarques après un tel rêve. Naruto l'attrapa par le poignet et l'embrassa, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mais voulant se faire pardonner si il y avait quelque chose de sa faute. Il fut rassuré en le voyant capituler, le brun scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres.

-On n'a pas le temps Sasuke, sinon tu vas être en retard.

-…tu n'as pas cours ?

-J'ai encore trois heures devant moi…

Sasuke eut un sourire, attrapa son I-phone et tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, attendit patiemment que son correspondant décroche. Naruto fut assez près de lui pour entendre une voix homme, énergique et spontanée

-Ouais ?

-Hn, Suigetsu ?

-Qui d'autre d'après toi ? qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Tu pourras me passer le cours ?

-Quoi ? tu te fous de moi ?

-Je te revaudrais ça.

-C'est ça ! je te crois ! encore une embrouille Made in Uchiha ! la dernière fois que tu m'as dis…

-Merci.

-J'ai pas dis oui !

-Mais tu n'as pas dis non kukuku, je te mets sur le coup avec cette fille si tu veux.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour ça !

-Alors fais le ou je lui dis tout ?

-Connard ! des fois je me demande pourquoi je suis ami avec un mec comme toi !

-T'es maso, normal quoi.

-Je te hais.

-Ouais, idem. À tout à l'heure, je dois finir mon rapport.

-C'est ça ! crois que je suis né stupide ! tu vas sûrement te taper ton…

Sasuke se mit à rire, raccrochant et se colla un peu plus à Naruto pour capturer ses lèvres. Le blond n'était pas du tout contre, et il savait qu'à son contraire, le brun n'avait aucun problème dans ses études. Peut être un peu sur les délais, il se laissait parfois aller, mais c'était tout. Autrement, il ratait rarement les cours, était ponctuel, et assez intelligent pour comprendre des choses qui pour lui était pire que du chinois. Il avait remarqué toutefois que son amant faisait en sorte que lui ne rate pas ses cours et travaille comme il se devait, l'aidant même si des fois il le traitait d'idiot fini avant de perdre patience. Mais même lui n'aurait pas su l'être avec lui-même, et du coup, il préférait ne rien dire et même carrément éviter d'avoir recours à son aide. En tout cas, Sasuke l'aimait quand même malgré ces manques, et malgré son exaspération, il le lui faisait savoir, souvent par des gestes plus que des paroles. C'est ça qu'il aimait avec le brun : froid à l'extérieur, chaleureux à l'intérieur. En plus, depuis le temps, il avait appris à lire entre les lignes médisantes de son Uchiha, y voyant des messages d'amour. Des messages subliminaux d'après Gaara, l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui n'arrivait pas à en voir la moitié de ceux que le blond détectait.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il se sentit tomber sur le lit et tout en souriant, Naruto l'entraîna dans sa chute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des jours étaient passés, les rêves n'avaient pas arrêtés, toujours les mêmes, et rarement il parvenait à approcher Naruto. Le gamin ne le fuyait pas, et avait conscience de lui, mais l'homme qui se trouvait à ses cotés se l'accaparait jalousement. C'était en train de mettre ses nerfs à vif, lentement mais surement. Quant à Naruto, dans la réalité il était juste fatigué, malgré la somme d'heure qu'il dormait. Le matin il trainait au lit, durant certains cours il bavait sur sa table, et le soir il s'écroulait dans son lit. Pour le moment Naruto ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça, et prenait même ça à la rigolade. Ce n'était pas du goût de Sasuke.

En effet, il n'avait pas apprécié que Naruto commence à le chauffer, remuant des hanches en sortant de la salle de bain, à peine couverte par une mini serviette alors qu'il était en train de gagner un combat de son jeu vidéo qu'il dut abandonner car trop couvert de baiser et de caresse. Et au moment où il s'était mis à répondre à ses caresses, Naruto s'était écroulé sur lui. Sasuke en avait d'abord ri, mais le blond n'avait eu aucune réaction.

-Réveille-toi où j'te viole Naruto ! fut sa première menace.

Pas un mouvement, pas un sourire. Alors, il le bougea, le secoua doucement, pria pour qu'il se réveille et l'embrassa. C'était une supplique, sa dernière arme, mais Naruto était toujours inerte dans ses bras, et il l'exhorta de nouveau à ouvrir les yeux dans une dernière tentative verbale:

-Naruto ! Dobe ! Usuratonkachi ! Baka ! debout !

Pas un battement de cil, et dans un couinement pathétique, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le dos tout en le tenant dans ses bras. Comment Naruto pouvait-il s'endormir après lui avoir donné envie comme ça ? comment ferait-il si la prochaine cela arrivé en plein coït ?

-Mon dieu faites que j'arrive à me tirer de la tête l'idée que je voulais essayer avec lui.

Sasuke soupira et le rire du blond s'éleva alors que ce dernier se redressa sur un coude, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai eu.

Sasuke le prit très mal, et il le poussa sur le coté, calmé pour le coup et décidant de retourner à son jeu vidéo auquel il resta accroché un bon moment malgré que le blond eut fait son possible pour s'excuser. Après ça, le blond n'osa plus prendre en dérision sa lubie de dormir de cette façon, et Sasuke lui pardonna tout en restant grognon. Il était d'ailleurs de plus en plus irritable, surtout que Naruto se rebellait de plus en plus souvent, généralement en filant au lit dès son arrivée, qu'il lui disait faire des rêves bizarres dont il ne se souvenait plus vraiment au réveil et qu'il continuait de maintenir son retour aux sources pour son anniversaire.

D'ailleurs, ça faisait trois bons jours qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, la dispute ayant commencé après un de ces maudits rêves où ce mec avait essayé de le tuer de nouveau. Il avait engueulé Naruto en lui disant de faire quelque chose, puis l'avait assommé de question sur cet homme, comme si le blond pouvait le connaître. Naruto l'avait envoyé balader, ne comprenant rien à son délire, et avait crashé dans le lit d'où son brun l'avait tiré pour continuer la conversation et y dormir. C'en était presque venu aux poings, Sasuke en ayant marre de se faire ignoré et Naruto était parti dormir à quelques pâtés de maison de là, chez un de ses amis où il était resté deux nuits.

À son retour, Sasuke remarqua ses cernes, mais aussi que lui avait si bien dormi loin du blond. C'était ses deux seules nuits complètes depuis un bon mois, et cela lui fit un bien fou bien que ça l'énerva. L'ami du blond, Gaara, appela Sasuke pour le prévenir que ce dernier avait très mal dormi la première nuit, puis qu'il avait fini par faire du somnambulisme. Quand il lui en avait parlé, Naruto l'avait mal pris, et avait nié, mais il n'en restait pas moins que ça c'était passé. Et puis, il avait passé le reste du temps à s'endormir un peu partout, en se réveillant parfois en sursaut. Ça en devenait préoccupant, et Sasuke en était plus que conscient car témoin privilégiait depuis des jours. Enfin, ce qui fut un détail pour Gaara, devint une piste à exploiter pour le brun. Naruto lui avait parlé d'un homme et d'un renard, enfin que ça n'était pas sur, il s'en souvenait à peine, juste de vague sensation, mais qu'il en avait peur et quand même temps non, c'était comme une part de lui mais qu'elle voulait le dévorer, et que son sommeil était agité depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Sasuke n'avait pas attendu tout ça pour faire des recherches, appelant quelques amis à la rescousse pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur les renards. Il en retira des légendes et quelques esquisses illustrant ces vieux textes, qu'une de leur amie commune lui maila. Il apprit que ces esprits malins étaient dangereux, et que le nombre de leurs queues déterminés leur dangerosité. On pouvait s'attirer le malheur en en touchant une pour une centaine voir un millier d'année, et c'était l'une des légendes les moins noires du tableau. Sasuke le lui exposa, simple mais concis, mais Naruto ne voulut pas lui parler, et fila encore au lit après avoir vidé une brique de lait entière. Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus mal, et s'il n'avait pas si bien connu, et surtout aimer, Naruto, cela aurait fais longtemps qu'il serait parti. Comme avec cette fille à qui il n'avait jamais pu faire une seule remarque et à laquelle il ne s'était jamais senti lié, même si leurs corps s'étaient connus de près. Mais Naruto n'était pas elle, et il alla près de lui au bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux, lui faisant ouvrir un œil fatigué et cerné.

-Tu veux toujours y aller, Usuratonkachi ?

-…Chez nous ?

-Chez nous c'est ici.

-C'est là-bas aussi fit-il en baillant, d'une manière presque incompréhensible. J'ai envie de voir mes parents, et en ce moment j'ai une très forte envie d'y aller, tu vas rire mais…il y a comme quelque chose qui m'ordonne d'y aller.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant. Il était fatigué de ces rêves et de cette présence. Chaque fois qu'il dormait, il se retrouvait dans les rêves de son amant, et il avait du même aller dormir une nuit par-ci, une nuit par-là, pour récupérer de la fatigue qu'engendrer ce lien qu'ils partageaient.

-Ch'ai pas c'est quoi, on verra bien si ça calme quand j'y serais. J'en peux plus de dormir autant.

-…tu pars quand ?

-Je peux m'absenter une petite semaine ou deux, je pars pour que mon annif se retrouve entre.

-Tu ne pars pas un Week-end alors.

-Nah.

-…

-Tu viens ?

-Hn.

Oui, il allait venir. Il avait des choses à comprendre et pour commencer, il allait appeler dès demain matin sa famille et lui demander ce qui était en train de se passer avec Naruto, s'ils savaient des choses, et s'ils pouvaient l'aider. Et c'est au réveil qu'il eut une idée entêtante. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres, Sasuke appela tout d'abord son frère et lui demanda s'il savait quelque chose sur un renard à moitié humain et le village. Son aîné avait laissé planer un long silence, avant de lui demander le pourquoi de cette question.

-Des rêves stupides qui m'empêchent de dormir.

-…

-Itachi ?

-Maman me parlait de certaines choses, rien de bien intéressant. Je n'ai qu'un conseil : appelle nos parents.

Et son aîné continua en Français, certainement pour son travail, avant de le quitter sur une rapide salutation. Sasuke soupira bruyamment, n'ayant pas envie de le faire. Sa mère allait encore lui quémander de venir, et son père, qui n'avait jamais su comment réagir avec lui, aurait sans doute feint de n'en avoir rien à faire. Naruto se leva, se préparant avec lenteur et parti en cours, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sasuke décida de l'accompagner, certain qu'un peu d'air ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Pourtant, lorsqu'il revint, il ne téléphona pas à ses parents.

Naruto allait bientôt finir ses cours, et Sasuke qui venait de finir son sac se décida à aller le chercher, au cas où il s'écroulerait en cours de route. Il le retrouva au métro, en train de parler avec Gaara. Sasuke allongea le pas, et son amant l'accueillit d'un maigre sourire qui l'inquiéta. Il en oublia d'aller au convenience store et le ramena rapidement chez eux. Juste avant de s'endormir, Naruto lui montra les billets de train qu'il avait pris pour dans deux jours, et s'endormit d'une traite comme en perdant connaissance.

Sasuke était plus qu'inquiet, et le fut plus encore quand il le vit pour la première fois être somnambule et se diriger vers l'entrée du studio. Il l'attrapa sans le réveiller, le ramena jusqu'au lit et le rallongea en s'accrochant à lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Gaara lui avait glissé que le blond avait de plus en plus d'absences durant la journée, toujours un peu ailleurs, et qu'il lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un médecin si après leur voyage cela ne se serait pas amélioré. La fatigue morale l'emporta, et Sasuke s'endormit rapidement, se retrouvant encore dans ce même champ de fleurs. Le rire habituel se fit entendre, et la chose se montra, venant vers lui comme plusieurs fois depuis un moment. Mais il se battait comme il le pouvait, sans jamais gagner. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il étouffait sans que l'autre ne l'ait touché. Sa voix cruelle raisonna :

-Mon contrôle sur lui est devenu bien meilleur.

Sasuke se réveilla, sentant autour de son cou ses griffes monstrueuses qui le laceraient en même temps qu'elles l'étranglaient. Mais ce n'était pas ce maudis renard qui le faisait, c'était Naruto, somnambule, qui le chevauchant était en train de serrer ses mains autour de sa gorge. Le brun espérait que c'était un cauchemar, sa vue était trouble, il priait pour que ce ne soit que ça. Le sourire qu'il devinait l'horrifiait.

-Na…Na

Sasuke se sentait partir, ferma les yeux, et entendait son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il cognait à grand coups, lui montrant qu'il voulait vivre, mais il ne pouvait plus rien. Se libérer, il n'y arrivait pas malgré ses efforts. C'est là qu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait. Son frère venait de l'appeler, et en tournant les yeux sur le coté, il le vit dans son rêve. Son aîné était planté la, calmement, les bras croisés sur son torse et ce dernier le regarda de son air serein habituel, ne paniquant même pas en voyant cette chose menaçante venir vers eux au pas de course. Lui était vacillant.

-Lorsque nous étions enfant, ce rôle aurait du être mien.

-De quoi tu parles, Aniki !

-Mais c'est à toi que ça incombe aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mon rôle, je n'ai pas été choisi.

Itachi lui souriait, lui toucha le front de deux doigts et lui donna une pichenette. Sasuke se le frotta avant de suivre l'index de son frère qui pointa cette chose. Il fit un geste rapide, et l'ombre s'envola pour s'éclater plus loin.

-J'aurai du t'apprendre et ne pas écouter Maman. Fais attention, Otouto.

-Quoi ?

Son frère disparu se dispersa en un nuage de corbeaux qui fonça sur l'homme qui était réapparu. Un rugissement se fit entendre lorsque les oiseaux traversèrent son corps pour disparaître en cendres emportées par le vent. Sasuke se réveilla l'instant d'après, trouvant Naruto endormi sur lui. Sa gorge le brûlait, et il sut que son rêve avait été plus que réel. Il attrapa les billets de train et regarda la date. Seulement trois jours avant l'anniversaire du blond, c'était dans deux jours qu'ils devraient partir. Jusque là, il allait devoir s'en sortir vivant et chercha une excuse valable à donner au blond pour l'attacher en dormant.

Mais finalement il comprit une chose après une nuit de réflexion. C'était que rien ne se passait s'ils ne dormaient pas en même temps que Naruto ou aux même endroits que lui. Il décida donc de veiller quand Naruto dormirait, et c'est ainsi qu'il passa les jours le séparant de leurs départs. Naruto remarqua à peine qu'il dormait lorsque lui-même était réveillé, son état ne s'améliorant pas pour autant. Sasuke voyait enfin ces absences dont Gaara lui avait parlé, et tout ça l'inquiétait énormément. Il rappela son aîné, mais ce dernier fut injoignable, alors il décida d'appeler ses parents et tomba sur son père, aussi constipé des sentiments qu'à son habitude. Il lui demanda de prévenir Mikoto de son arrivée prochaine, et il entendit en bruit de fond un énorme hourra de sa mère. Cela le fit sourire, et il raccrocha pour aller préparer le sac de Naruto, voyant que ce dernier avait crashé dans leur couette.

XXXXXX

Ils étaient dans le train depuis un petit moment, et Sasuke s'était mis à lire, jetant par moment un coup d'œil au paysage qui défilait. Plus ils s'éloignaient de la ville, plus une angoisse le prenait aux tripes, même s'il tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas ça. Bientôt il n'y eut plus que de rares bâtiments, et beaucoup de verdure luxuriante. Naruto s'était endormi contre son épaule depuis un moment, et l'envie de le réveiller était forte. Discuter aurait changé ses idées, atténuer cette sensation désagréable au creux de lui, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui. Il se souvenait trop bien de la colère du blond lorsqu'il lui avait dit en avoir marre de le voir ronfler vingt trois heures sur vingt quatre. Naruto s'était défendu en disant qu'il n'arrivait à rien, et que l'une de ses amies, future médecin, n'avait rien pu déceler. Ils s'étaient ensuite disputés sur la question d'approfondir une simple analyse d'étudiant médecine, et Naruto l'avait boudé.

Un petit garçon en face d'eux était en train de dessiner un dinosaure tout vert, et par moment il fixait les cheveux de l'endormi, entrouvrant toujours la bouche comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Sa mère faisait quelques Sudoku, et il osa enfin la déranger en la tirant par la manche. S'il avait voulu être discret, c'était totalement raté :

-Maman, maman, il a les cheveux blonds le monsieur. C'est joli.

-Joli ? il dénature le japonais qui est en lui, je suis sur que c'est un voyou, il…

Elle parlait à voix basse et pourtant Sasuke l'entendait assez bien. Bon il avait l'ouïe fine, il le savait. Les yeux du gamin étaient ronds sur le blond, et il la coupa dans son élan :

-C'est ça couleur naturelle.

-Pardon ? fit-elle en fixant Sasuke.

-Il est blond de naissance, il tient ça de son père qui a du sang étranger en lui. S'il est blond ce n'est pas sa faute, et c'est en disant des âneries comme les votre aux enfants qu'il a vécu de mauvais moment étant jeune.

-Euh…

-Sa mère est rousse d'ailleurs…tous ceux de son coté maternelle sont roux. Je le préfère blond, le jour où il a essayé de teindre de ses cheveux comme sa mère, ça a été une vraie horreur. Sasuke se mit à glousser en regardant le gamin qui était subjugué par sa voix.

-T'es aussi joli qu'une fille toi.

-Keigo !

-Mais quoi Maman ? fit le garçonnet en toute innocence.

La mère était gênée et ne savait plus où se mettre, et Sasuke regarda le petit qui ne comprenait pas où il avait fauté. Elle ne lui expliquait pas, et c'était le genre d'attitude qui le fatiguait plus que tout.

-Toi, j'espère que tu ne seras jamais différent de ce qu'elle espère, sinon tu vas en chier petit. Bon courage pour le futur.

-Veuillez ne pas parler ainsi à mon fils.

-Hmpf, je suis libre.

-Pourquoi ça va pas aller monsieur ?

Sous le regard démoniaque de la mère lui faisant face, il préféra se restreindre un peu. Après tout, il n'allait pas refaire le monde en ne touchant que ce gamin…enfin il espérait. Manquerait plus que le petit soit le prochain mec à la tête du pays. Prenant un air un peu plus froid, il lui lança :

-Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

-J'aime pas qu'on me dise ça.

-Huhuhu, je n'aimais pas non plus, mais j'ai compris bien des choses comme ça. Ça t'apprend à être patient, on ne peut pas tout comprendre quand on a pas un certain âge.

Le petit grimaça, regardant de nouveau Naruto. Voir un blond n'était plus si rare, surtout dans une grande ville, mais ce petit avait vraiment l'air de découvrir ça.

-Je préfère la couleur de ses cheveux, elle est plus jolie.

Le petit était en train de toucher ses propres cheveux tout en fixant le blond, comme si ça le démangeait de faire pareil avec lui. Sa mère soupira bruyamment, et Sasuke avait presque envie d'en rire ouvertement. Le brun lui fit signe de venir, ce que fit l'enfant contre la volonté de sa mère et put toucher son graal.

-Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose d'encore plus beau ? Sasuke souriait à présent.

-Hé ? oui ! oui !

Sasuke se mit à rire doucement, et passa sa main sur la joue du blond en l'appelant d'une voix calme et gentille. Naruto ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis de les ouvrir complètement. Le petit garçon avait la bouche en un O parfait, et les yeux tout aussi ronds.

-Y'a quoi ? on est arrivé ? murmura Naruto tout en restant collé à son épaule, encore fatigué.

-Non, mais je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas faim ou soif ?

-Hein ? tu me réveilles pour ça ?

-Entre autre.

Sasuke fit un signe du menton, et le blond en suivant le mouvement, vit le petit qu'il salua. Celui-ci était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, et même sa mère ne se plaignait plus. Elle voyait que le blond était vraiment métissé, et semblait réfléchir sur la polémique qu'elle avait lancée sans rien savoir. Le garçon s'était mis à lui parler de ses yeux, et il tendit la main pour toucher ses cheveux lorsque Naruto le lui permit, le prenant sur ses genoux et enchaînant sur son dessin de dinosaure. Il se battait contre le sommeil, sachant qu'il exagérait vraiment d'embrasser ainsi Morphée à tout bout de champ. Ça empirait, et il allait voir si sa mère avait un de ses remèdes dont elle l'avait gavée petit. Autrement, il irait voir le médecin de famille dès que possible, parce qu'il en avait marre de s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Si ça ne s'arrangeait pas, alors une fois de retour à Tokyo, il irait faire des examens approfondis. Mais c'était pour le moment plus fort que lui, et ferma de nouveau les yeux, entendant dans un brouhaha lointain :

-Il est malade, Na-kun ?

-Non, juste très fatigué. Mais ça va bientôt redevenir normal.

Tout se coupa et il s'endormit de nouveau. Cette sensation d'être en danger et pourtant chez lui, le prit de nouveau au ventre, et Naruto s'aventura vers les ténèbres qu'il voyait dans ce coin de lumière. Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait, mais dès qu'il se réveillerait il ne lui resterait qu'une vague sensation qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Sasuke l'extirpa encore une fois de ses rêves, et il se réveilla à la gare de la ville.

-Plus qu'un bus et une petite demi-heure de marche, hein Usuratonkachi.

-Pffff, et y'a pas un seul de nos parents qui aurait pu venir nous prendre en voiture ? tu le crois ça ?

Ils sortirent de la gare, chacun avec un sac à dos et un bagage à main, Sasuke gardant un œil sur Naruto qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'effondrer à n'importe quelle seconde. Celui-ci était en train de regarder un peu partout, cherchant ses marques, cherchant à voir ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Il faillit s'étaler en butant sur un dénivelé, et grommela, découvrant le regard rieur de son compagnon.

-J'ai encore envie de dormir, ça me fait chier ! j'ai été viré de mon job à cause de ça, et j'ai trop de mal à suivre les cours. Alors arrête de rire !

-Hn.

-Quoi Hn ? t'as rien de mieux à me dire ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis d'aller voir un médecin, et tu m'as dis que tu as peur des piqûres.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Et moi donc, si au moins tu me racontais ce dont tu rêves.

-Le problème c'est que j'arrive pas à me souvenir !

-Mouais.

-J'y peux rien je te dis, on dirait que j'ai succombé à un succube qui me suce jusqu'à la moelle.

-Jolie tableau, mais dans ton cas, ce serait plutôt un incube.

-Hein ?

-La version mâle, Usuratonkachi.

Avec un sourire aguicheur et un coup d'œil qui ne cachait en rien ses pensées, Sasuke se pencha pour l'embrasser mais se retint juste avant. Il avait faillit oublier qu'ici, il ne devrait absolument pas toucher son blond. Lui n'avait rien remarqué :

-Tsss, n'importe quoi.

Sasuke se força à rire, remettant un peu mieux son sac sur son épaule. Cherchant des yeux le coin du bus, il vit un éclair jaune qui accrocha son regard. N'ayant pas ses lunettes, il préféra s'en assurer auprès de sa moitié :

-Hey, c'est pas ton père là-bas ?

-Hein ?

Si, c'était bien lui. Son blond de père qui lui faisait un petit coucou de la main, avec un sourire tout gentillet. Naruto allait lui répondre, lorsqu'il se sentit voler, drôle de sensation d'ailleurs, et faillit tomber. Mais il s'écrasa contre Sasuke qui accusa à son tour le coup mais parvint à rester debout, se faisant écraser contre Naruto, prit en sandwich entre lui et sa mère.

-Maman ! tu me fais mal !

-Tu m'en a fais bien plus le jour de ta naissance, alors supporte mon Poussin.

-Uurgh, arrête ! arrête ! y'a du monde ! arrête !

-Kushina chérie, tu vas le tuer avant qu'il n'ait pu poser le petit orteil sur le paillasson de la maison.

-Mais je suis heureuuuuuuuse Minato ! tu comprends ! Heureuuuuuse ! mon Poussin n'était pas revenu depuis siiii longtemps !

-J'étais occupé Ma…

-C'est ça ! fils ingrat ! allez, va faire un câlin à ton paternel, et on rentre !

Kushina poussa Naruto dans les bras de Minato qui le réceptionna comme à son habitude mais fut plus que surpris par la légèreté de son fils. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pourtant, car sa femme avait déjà repris ses directives, après s'être accrochée à Sasuke :

-Comment vas-tu Sasuke ? tu as encore grandis non ? tu es encore plus mignon qu'avant ! tu as une petite amie ? et mon fils ? et…

-Kushina, s'il te plaît, respire, et laisse lui le temps de répondre.

-Mais j'ai tant de question et je le vois si peu souvent ! comment veux tu que je fasse Minato ! ils ne rentrent plus ensemble depuis si longtemps ! des ingrats ces deux là ! je ne vous donnerais plus de mochi en douce !

-Hum, bien. Non. Certainement. Non. Peut être.

-Hein ?

-J'ai répondu à vos questions…dans l'ordre bien sur.

-…tu es trop fort.

Kushina se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa sur la joue, aussi surexcitée que son fils dans ses meilleurs jours. L'attrapant par le bras, elle laissa son mari prendre soin des bagages de son fils, et lâcha finalement Sasuke pour aller soutenir ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce que tu as mon fils ? tu as l'air malade !

-Va falloir que je te raconte M'man mais là je suis vraiment, vraiment, fatigué. Et y'a ce truc qui me dis que je ne suis pas loin…

-Loin de quoi, Poussin ?

-…je ne sais pas…pas loin…comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Naruto se tourna vers l'horizon, fixant un point comme s'il pouvait y voir en détail. Kushina sembla paniquer un instant, et elle l'entoura de ses bras de manière la plus protectrice qui soit.

-Et si on rentrait, tu pourras dormir sur le chemin.

Minato fit signe à Kushina d'aider leur fils, et ils se dépêchèrent d'aller jusqu'à la voiture. Sasuke se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il manquait quelque chose pour que tout soit clair à ses yeux, mais il ne demanda pas, se glissant dans la voiture près de celui qui était son amant depuis bien des temps. Enfin, dernièrement ils n'avaient trop rien fait de sexuel, mais avec de l'espoir, ça allait revenir…il espérait.

Et ce qui le rassura, fut que le blond se coucha à moitié sur lui une fois dans la voiture.

Kushina s'excusa de l'attitude de son fils, et du fait que Sasuke avait du toujours l'aider, le supporter, et céder à certains de ses caprices, comme en ce moment même. Mais Sasuke dénia se forcer, ou si peu, même s'il laissait souvent entendre le contraire. C'était vrai que depuis petits, ils avaient eu du mal à se supporter, mais loin du blond il c'en était toujours inquiété, et l'autre loin de lui l'avait toujours cherché en oubliant quasiment tout le reste. Ça avait donc été naturel malgré leurs disputes, de continuer ensemble, de vivre ensemble…Et de faire ce qu'ils faisaient aussi à partir d'une certaine heure de la nuit et pas que. Mais ça, il préférait qu'on lui coupe la langue que de leurs dire.

-On ira tous chez tes parents en arrivant.

-Ah ?

-Oui, petit repas entre nous pour fêter votre retour, tranquillement. Mais sinon Sasuke, je veux juste que tu me dises en toute franchise…

-Oui ?

Sasuke était en train de mourir sous son lourd regard empli de sens. Pourquoi les gens de cette famille pouvait avoir de tels yeux ?

-Il n'est pas dans cet état parce qu'il fume ou se drogue hein ?

-Naruto ? hahahahaha, non, non, hahahaha. Soulagé, son rire fut plus hystérique qu'autre chose.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, mais son état…

-Il est comme ça depuis un moment, fit-il en se reprenant comme il le put. On ne sait pas ce que c'est, en plus ça le met de mauvaise humeur, il perd en concentration, ne peux plus bosser et à du mal en cours. J'ai voulu l'amener à un médecin et il m'a pratiquement arraché les yeux, un vrai chat sauvage. Enfin, c'est peut être le coin où l'on vit qui fait ça.

-Pourquoi ? des voisins vous embêtent ?

-Non, mais lui a des troubles du sommeil et ne se souvient jamais de rien. Plus il dort et plus il est fatigué, il espère d'ailleurs que vous aurez un remède pour lui. Et pour ma part, je ne dors pas beaucoup car je fais des rêves étranges. Mon frère…

-Itachi ?

-Oui, je n'en ai qu'un, fit Sasuke en ricanant, ou alors je ne suis pas au courant de celui qui m'a suivit. Donc mon frère, m'a dis d'aller voir mes parents, donc je suis revenu avec Naruto, bien que je n'en avais pas très envie.

-Pourtant tes parents sont plus qu'heureux de savoir que tu reviens les voir, tu sais.

-Hm, je me doute.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas envie ? problème de génération ?

-Non…j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être une brebis galeuse par rapport à mon frère.

-…mais non, c'est dans ta tête tout ça Sasuke, tu es loin d'en être une.

-Huhuhu, j'espère.

-Je t'assure, ta mère parle de toi tout le temps, et ton père n'est pas en reste.

-Hn.

-À moins que ce soit quelque chose dont tu as peur de leur parler ?

Comment faisait-elle pour toujours tomber sur le cœur du problème ? depuis qu'il était enfant, cette femme avait toujours su déceler chez lui ce qui l'embêtait. Il soupira sans s'en rendre compte, oubliant de répondre. Sasuke se sentait passablement fatigué, et posa sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture. Elle était fraîche, il ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne voulait pas dormir, mais ne s'en rendit même pas compte, entendant à peine le :

-Tu crois que c'est fait ?

-Je crois, il va falloir leur faire confiance.

Sasuke se retrouva dans le champ habituel, et un grognement sinistre se fit entendre. Juste sur sa nuque, il pouvait sentir un souffle chaud et rapide. Ses griffes étaient déjà en train de glisser sur sa nuque, la caressant paresseusement. Dernièrement, cet homme était devenu plus malin et vicieux, adorant les coups bas, sachant quand il viendrait rejoindre les rêves du blond et c'était parfois Naruto qui l'aidait en s'interposant. Cet homme écoutait Naruto, parfois il restait dans son coin, mais jamais Sasuke ne savait ce que lui murmurait le garçon à son oreille…ce qu'il pouvait lui promettre. L'autre semblait se calmer, mais parfois sa fureur n'en était que plus grande.

-N'es-tu donc jamais fatigué de venir ici ?

-Comme si je choisissais.

-Ça ne peut venir que de toi…Uchiha.

-Hmpf…hééé ! qu'est ce tu fous !

-D'après toi ?

Sasuke était à terre, écrasé sous le poids du jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, empêché par les ombres qui étaient des queues reliées à son corps il ne savait comment. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du siens, et il n'aimait pas ça, mais ce qu'il remarqua, fut qu'il ne sentait pas le cœur de cet homme battre.

-Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir une nouvelle visite de ton frère, ni même que tu puisses me faire ce qu'il m'a fait, fit-il à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

-…donc je peux te faire mal aussi ?

Sasuke souriait, espérant que Naruto ne verrait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il leva la tête, cherchant à le voir tout en se débarrassant de ce poids sur lui, et l'autre grogna puis le mordit à la gorge. Sasuke sentit ses canines lui déchirer la peau et se planter dangereusement profond dans la chair tendre. Sasuke tenta de le repousser, se débattant sous lui, ayant mal comme jamais. C'est là qu'il vit les yeux du blond, inquiet et apeuré, qui tenta de repousser celui qui était en train de le tuer. À genoux près d'eux, il avait ses menottes contre l'épaule tannée qui portait un fin tatouage.

-Arrête ! Arrête Kyubi ! tu lui fais mal ! arrête !

L'autre le repoussa violemment, et Naruto tomba à terre, geignant en se faisant mal. Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour, et il attrapa le dénommé Kyubi par la gorge et renversa la situation, l'étranglant d'une main, maintenant les siennes de l'autre, cela tout en le chevauchant.

-Je t'interdis de toucher à Naruto ! je t'interdis de toucher à lui !

Il sentait en lui une force qu'il ne connaissait pas, et elle était en train de l'envelopper. C'était en train de l'exciter d'avoir tant de force, de voir qu'il avait le dessus sur cet homme qui l'avait jusque là toujours battu. Il le dominait, et cela lui plaisait, alors Sasuke pressa un peu plus ses doigts.

-Sa…Sa…

Le brun tourna la tête vers Naruto qui se tenait la gorge. Il était lui aussi en train d'étouffer. Ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes, et la dernière fois qu'il avait été témoin de ça, il avait été si jeune, ses mains se desserrèrent instinctivement. Le rire guttural du démon s'éleva :

-Si tu me tues Uchiha, tu le tues aussi. C'est ce que tu désires ?

-N…non.

Le rire se fit cruel, sadique, et Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire. Tuer Naruto ? il n'en était pas capable, car l'acte serait facile, mais continuer sans lui serait un supplice. Naruto était celui qui le comprenait depuis toujours, le seul qui savait quand aller le chercher et quand le laisser seul, qui savait respecter son caractère de cochon et pourtant l'envoyer bouler s'il le fallait. C'était la seule personne capable de survivre qu'avec des ramens et qui était assez têtu pour faire ce qu'il voulait tout en l'entraînant.

-Tu fais partie de lui…

Le sourire du démon se fit bestial. Faire du mal à Naruto le faisait rire ! Sasuke lui donna un coup de poing, s'en mordant les doigts lorsqu'il entendit le geignement de douleur du blond. Il fit un bond vers lui, l'attrapa tout contre lui et se mit à courir, sentant ses petites mains s'agripper à son linge, dans son dos. Naruto était si petit, si vulnérable. Il avait peur pour lui, et il détestait ça encore plus que de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

-Je ne te laisserai pas avec cette chose, je vais t'aider. Je…

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Sasuke.

-Je t'ai toujours aidé ! et je le ferais encore !

Naruto s'accrocha à lui, nicha son visage dans son cou et Sasuke détesta ça. Il avait l'impression que le blond lui disait par là qu'il ne pouvait toujours rien faire. Le serrant un peu plus contre lui, il stoppa enfin sa course effrénée. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun endroit où fuir, le champ étant infini et indéniablement identique où qu'il y court.

-Je te protégerai, je ne sais pas comment, mais je te le promets.

Le serrant étroitement contre lui, Sasuke s'en sépara enfin, faisant face à l'enfant. Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur le front de son ami, puis y mit le sien avant de le déposer au sol et de se retourner vers ce nuage qui venait vers eux. Le masque de renard commençait à apparaître sur son visage angélique. Il voulait défendre Naruto, il le désirait plus que tout. Son instinct lui ordonna une chose : lever le doigt en avant et l'abaisser, cela rapidement. Il le fit sans hésitation, car tout son être lui disait d'obéir. Un éclair zébra le ciel et tomba sur le démon qui hurla de douleur. Le cœur du brun manqua un battement, et il se tourna vers Naruto, le voyant déjà rôti à point, mais le petit garçon souriait, du moins le devina-t-il en voyant l'éclat de ses yeu.

-Tu n'as rien ?

Naruto remua la tête de gauche à droite et rassura Sasuke. Ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que ce coup ci ne terrasse pas aussi Naruto. Il se pencha sur le blond, voulant à nouveau le prendre dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête, comme ça le faisait que très rarement. Mais jamais il n'avait aussi bien vu les iris de son ami. La terreur était en train de s'y refléter, alors qu'il pouvait voir autour d'eux une ombre énorme les envelopper. Sasuke entoura Naruto d'un bras protecteur, se retournant à demi et mettant en avant l'autre pour les protéger, lui hurlant de retourner en Enfer.

Son bras le picota, comme une fourmi insistante. Une lumière bleutée et instable lui entoura le membre, une force inconnue jusqu'alors se concentrant dans la paume de sa main. Kyubi lui tomba dessus, plantant ses crocs dans son épaule, ripant contre l'os, le faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur effroyable. Sasuke voulut répondre par un coup de poing en plein ventre, mais n'y arriva pas, le griffant juste. Pourtant cela suffit pour que les éclairs se répandent sur lui, à petite dose, et l'homme hurla à son tour, découvrant des crocs d'une taille impressionnante. Il chercha à le mordre de nouveau dans son élan, ses crocs passant à quelques centimètres de la carotide du brun. Ses dents claquaient, promesse d'une mort certaine.

-Kyubi ! arrête ! hurla Naruto.

Mais l'autre n'écouta pas, cherchant à tuer ce gêneur, ne supportant plus sa présence, ne supportant plus son air suffisant. Sa face s'allongea, et Sasuke vit pour la première fois son visage animal. Ouvrant le museau, de l'énergie se chargea, noire, sinistre, mauvaise, Sasuke en eut un sursaut de panique. Il accrocha cette chose, mi-bête mi-homme, aux épaules, et tenta de la renverser, s'aidant…de ses griffes ? Sasuke fut divertit un instant par ses propres membres devenus fins et pointus, à la peau plus dure et d'une couleur qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle remontait jusqu'à mi-bras où elle se fondait à sa couleur habituelle.

-Sasuke !

Naruto l'avait attrapé de justesse pour le tirer, lui évitant de finir pulvériser par la boule d'énergie qui creusa considérablement le sol. L'enfant tomba, le brun se pencha pour l'aider à se relever, et à son air horrifié, il comprit. L'enveloppant de ses bras, il prit le poids de la bête dans le dos, celle-ci tentant de le mordre à la nuque. Il s'en débarrassa en déployant…une aile ?

Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé paniquer, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir, voyant les griffes de son ennemi s'abattre sur lui en un ballet de coups dont un seul aurait été décisif. Les mouvements de cette chose, il les voyait parfaitement, pouvant les prévoir il ne savait comment. Il parvint à placer un coup de pied à son thorax, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant se plier en deux. Naruto couina, et l'autre se releva dans un grognement de rage. Kyubi lui sauta dessus, étant devenu un peu plus animal, et encore plus sauvage. Sasuke avait retenu sa leçon, il ne devait plus le frapper directement. Continuant sa lutte, n'ayant pas le temps de bailler aux corneilles, il prit le temps d'écouter son corps. Ces éclairs, il devait les reproduire et les abattre à nouveau sur son adversaire dont le corps était en train de se recouvrir d'énergie. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait plus, arrivant à peine à produire quelques étincelles.

-Hahahahaha, à cours de jus l'Uchiha ? tu ne serais qu'une pathétique pile ? hahahahahaha.

Sasuke était vexé, vraiment. Il détestait qu'on le prenne de haut, qu'on se moque de lui et de ses actes, de ce qu'il était, et de beaucoup de chose. Sa haine fit un bond, et il abattit cette colère en un magnifique courant bleuté qui courut à son ennemi et qui lui lécha le corps. Kyubi était plié en deux, cherchant son souffle, portant une main à son torse. Il posa ses yeux sur l'Uchiha, lui montrant sa haine totale qui lui fut bien rendue. Dédaigneux, Sasuke répondit à sa pique par :

-Une pile rechargeable, connard.

Kyubi poussa un grognement horrible, mauvais, présageant le pire. D'un seul coup il s'était métamorphosé en une bête énorme qui d'une patte aurait pu proposer une purée de Sasuke au repas de midi. Il lui tomba dessus, griffant en même temps qu'il cherchait à refermer ses dents sur lui. Il l'atteignit à l'autre épaule, gloussant de plaisir quand le sang lui coula dans la gorge. Ses griffes remplacèrent ses dents, plongeant dans ses plaies et le forçant à rester clouer au sol. Sasuke ne pouvait plus bouger sous peine de souffrir énormément. Il ne bougeait plus de toute façon, ayant cette peur au fond de lui, pareille à tout homme qui se savait sur le point de mourir. Il fixait celui qui allait mettre fin à sa vie, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à fonctionner, tout était blanc. Il attendait tout simplement.

-Arrêteeeeeez !

La voix forte, claire, et désespérée de Naruto avait éclatée. Sasuke et Kyubi le découvrir adulte. Tout avait ralenti, alors qu'une forte lumière sortait de lui, et le décor vola en éclat. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux tout en s'agrippant violemment à ce qui était sous sa main, et de suite il baissa les yeux sur Naruto qui poussa un soupir mais continua de dormir. Puis il vérifia sans plus attendre ses épaules, sa gorge, mais il n'y avait aucune griffures ni morsures. Sa respiration était calme, il ne semblait pas du tout avoir subit un quelconque contrecoup à ce cauchemar. Ça, ce n'était vraiment pas juste, et souvent dans ces moments là il avait envi de le secouer pour ne pas être le seul à subir.

-On va bientôt arriver chez tes parents Sasuke. Tout va bien ? tu m'as fais peur en te réveillant comme ça.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées, regardant un peu bêtement Kushina avant de jeter un œil dehors. Ils étaient proche, c'est vrai, là il reconnaissait le coin où il avait joué des heures entières avec Naruto, et là le petit coin de forêt où ils avaient tentés de faire une cabane qui s'était pratiquement écroulée sur eux. C'était le bon vieux temps, et il lui manquait énormément.

-En ce moment, je fais des rêves étranges. Itachi m'a dis d'en parler à mes parents…c'est ce que je pense faire demain.

-C'est tout ?

-…comment ça 'c'est tout' ?

-Non, rien, c'était juste une manière de parler. Tiens, on est arrivé.

Sasuke fixa Kushina qui se forçait à regarder dehors. Il savait quand elle mentait, c'était les rares moments où elle évitait de fixer la personne à qui elle parlait, droit dans les yeux. Secouant doucement Naruto, celui-ci émergea et se releva d'un air pataud en se frottant un œil. Son premier reflexe fut de vouloir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, mais Sasuke détourna le visage, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

-On va aller manger chez les Uchiha mon chéri, et ensuite on rentrera à la maison pour que tu dormes bien. D'accord ?

-On est déjà chez mes parents, Usuratonkachi, il faut que tu décolles de la banquette.

-Hm.

Naruto se décrocha la mâchoire plusieurs fois avant de sortir de la voiture, dodelinant d'un pied sur l'autre jusqu'à la porte, dépassant le portique peint en rouge. Ils furent accueillis avec beaucoup de joie et de retenue par les Uchiha, Mikoto les prenant dans ses bras mais restant sage par rapport à son amie. Sasuke se mit à répondre laconiquement aux questions qu'on lui posait, gardant toujours un œil sur Naruto qui allait un peu mieux. Ce n'est que quand les deux femmes disparurent en cuisine, ordonnant aux hommes de mettre la table, qu'il se pencha vers son amant pour lui demander à voix basse :

-Tout va bien Dobe ?

-Hein ? ouais, pourquoi ?

-Pas de cauchemar cette fois ?

-Euh ? non, j'ai rêvé d'un truc qui faisait peur, mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. Mais il y a une odeur qui m'entête…je suis sur que je la connais.

-L'odeur d'une fleur ?

-…comment tu sais ça, Sasuke ?

-Les garçons, à table !

Sasuke détacha enfin ses yeux des siens, lui soufflant qu'ils devraient de toute façon en reparler un jour. Naruto était un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas comment Sasuke pouvait par moment sortir des choses qui lui faisaient presque se souvenir de certaines choses. ses souvenirs étaient au bord de sa mémoire, mais une barrière ou il ne savait quoi restait là, sans pitié, lui en bloquant l'accès. Ne restait que les sensations, souvent désagréables. C'était là, il ne savait pas quoi, ça lui faisait peur, et son compagnon semblait en posséder une clé. Jusque là, une voix dans sa tête lui avait hurlé d'ignorer les demandes du brun, de le fuir comme la peste. Mais même si cette voix revenait, il allait affronter ce qui lui faisait peur, rien que pour avancer et comprendre enfin ce qui se passait. Naruto était sur que tout irait bien. Il était chez lui, ses parents pourraient l'aider si ça se passait mal avec son brun. Il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Naruto dormait pratiquement debout, et Sasuke décida de lui laisser la chambre de son frère, devenue chambre d'ami. Il alla l'installer, et trouva l'ambiance bizarre en redescendant. Les parents, tous les quatre, étaient dans un coin et parlaient gravement à voix basse. Mais quand il arriva près d'eux, le ton avait changé. Kushina était en train d'inviter le couple à manger chez eux le lendemain, lorsqu'ils ramèneraient leur fils dans leurs sillages.

Sasuke se vexa d'être ainsi mis à l'écart de cette conversation d'adulte, comme si lui-même n'en était pas un. C'était pour de telles choses qu'il se prenait pour un mouton noir, un Caliméro en puissance, mais contre ça il ne voyait pas quoi faire. Fatigué par cette perte de temps dans le train et de ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve cette fois-ci, il prit congé et remonta dans sa chambre. C'est là qu'il se mit à regarder ses bras, passant ses doigts sur la surface comme si cela les aurait changés de nouveau en ces membres de monstre. Rien ne bougea, et pendant un moment, Sasuke se demanda s'il pourrait s'endormir. Il le fit à son insu, et se réveilla un peu plus tard en sursaut.

Il n'y avait rien eu de bizarre. Ni rêve, ni Kyubi, ni sensation désagréable.

L'angoisse était en train de lui ronger le cerveau, n'ayant qu'une idée fixe : Naruto était en danger. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait le blond, où il n'était plus. Chaque pièce qu'il visita fut vide, et Sasuke paniqua de plus en plus. C'est là qu'il eut un flash et alla voir la porte d'entrée. Ouverte. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Sortant nu pied, se fichant bien des convenances, il chercha où se trouver Naruto.

Il le retrouva à quelques rues de là, somnambule. Le soulagement qu'il venait de ressentir était si puissant qu'il sentit les larmes border ses yeux, mais il s'interdit de verser ne serait-ce qu'une larme. Au contraire, sa première réaction fut de lever la main pour lui donner une gifle, mais il remarqua que Naruto dormait et stoppa avant de commettre l'irréparable. L'appelant doucement, ne voyant aucune réaction, il le fustigea de ne pas recommencer à se foutre de lui. Naruto continua à avancer calmement, et Sasuke n'aima pas la détresse qu'il ressentit. Cette impuissance, il la détestait. Glissant sa main dans la sienne, il le traîna derrière lui, le faisant suivre gentiment, sans aucune protestation.

Ses parents avaient entendus son départ, après tout le silence n'avait pas été son souci du moment. En quelques phrases courtes, il expliqua ce qui venait de se passer, et ils le laissèrent l'emmener dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer à double tour pour être sur que le blond reste à ses cotés. Il prit son mal en patience et se coucha finalement à ses cotés, un bras en travers du torse.

-Reste avec moi Usuratonkachi.

-…

-C'est moi qu'il faut que tu choisisses.

Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne, et resta près de lui ainsi, enfin rassuré de l'avoir à ses cotés. Il savait que s'il dormait, alors il reverrait très vite Kyubi. Il ne voulait pas, vraiment pas du tout. Mais le sommeil le gagna, et à chaque fois, dès qu'il se retrouvait là où il avait l'habitude d'aller depuis un moment, il s'en faisait éjecter sans presque rien y voir. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être rejeter par Kyubi, mais bien par Naruto. Par deux fois il avait vu ses deux billes bleues, posées calmement sur lui avant de se réveiller presque aussitôt. Plusieurs fois durant la nuit il ouvrit les yeux, avant de mettre quelques longues dizaines de minutes à se rendormir, souvent sans le vouloir. Au matin, il était encore plus extenué qu'avant, mais en voyant Naruto ouvrir les yeux, il ne put retenir un sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire par là Sasuke. Il savait qu'il dormait beaucoup dernièrement, mais tout de même. Sasuke était en fait juste heureux de le voir lui-même, et il l'embrassa.

-Sasuke, tes parents…

-Sont au courant que tu dors avec moi. Hier soir tu es sorti de la maison, encore ton somnambulisme.

-Je…

-Je t'ai récupéré alors que tu étais un peu plus loin, et j'ai dis à mes parents que tu allais dormir avec moi. La porte est fermée à double tour.

-Hm, mais arrêtes de me coller comme ça Teme, si je me souviens bien la chambre de tes parents n'est pas très loin.

-Il suffit que tu ne fasses pas de bruits.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ce n'est pas possible.

Sasuke ricana doucement et s'empara encore de ses lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps que Naruto n'avait pas été aussi gêné, et ça lui avait diablement manqué. Naruto se colla à lui, l'enlaçant tendrement, mais pas rassuré pour un sous.

-On peut rester comme ça encore un peu ?

-Hn.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Je vais parler de mon problème à mes parents.

-Ok. Naruto se resserra un peu plus contre lui.

-Sasuke ?

-Hnnn ?

-Ch'ui désolé.

-De quoi ? de me mener la vie dure ? le brun avait déjà un rictus, imaginant les réponses que l'autre allait lui servir.

-Ouais.

-Hahaha, faut que je te dise une chose Dobe, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré tu m'as embarqué dans un délirium total, et c'est pas près de finir j'ai l'impression. T'es ma malédiction personnelle hein ? avoue.

-C'est pas ma faute pour ce jour là !

-Tu m'avais piqué mon biberon je te signale, c'est ta main qui est venu me le prendre, pas celui de la nounou, espèce de glouton qui voulait plus que ce qu'il ne lui fallait.

-Hey, j'étais un bébé, pour ma défense j'ai mon innocence.

-Morte depuis des temps immémoriaux celle-ci, et c'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas devenu une poire depuis le temps, au vu de c'que tu manges.

-Saleté.

-Hahahaha.

-Et rancunier en plus.

-Hn.

-J'en reviens pas, tu m'en veux d'un truc dont j'avais pas conscience.

-Si si, ton bide en avait conscience.

Naruto se mit à cheval sur son brun, regrettant de ne pas être chez eux pour aller plus loin. Il l'embrassa mais remarqua la mollesse de son compagnon. Ce dernier était complètement exténué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait ça depuis qu'il dormait lui-même tout le temps, et voulait vraiment que ça change. Il attrapa le bas de la mâchoire de son amant d'une main, et l'embrassa avec envie, ne le lâchant qu'une fois pantelant.

-Je vais y aller, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de petit déj avec mes parents. Et toi, il faudrait que tu dormes un peu.

Sasuke planta ses yeux dans les siens, et Naruto prit ça pour de l'inquiétude. Le brun se demandait en fait s'il savait pour le lien qu'ils partageaient en rêve, mais il n'en toucha pas mots, laissant le blond dans son petit monde. Il releva les bras sur le coté de sa tête, passant ses mains sous son oreiller, sentant un baiser de Naruto sur son coude, ce qui le fit sourire, et en ressortit une clé qu'il lui mit sous le nez.

-Si tu veux sortir d'ici…

-Hmmm, dilemme, j'aimerai rester…mais on pourrait se poser des questions. Enfin…faudra bien qu'on en vienne un jour, tu ne crois pas ?

La mine du brun se renfrogna, et Naruto soupira. Il venait de toucher THE point sensible, et préféra ne pas continuer. Il l'embrassa et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il allait y aller. Sasuke quant à lui s'enroula dans son drap, bienheureux de pouvoir dormir un peu. La pensée que le blond pourrait avoir du mal à rentrer chez lui le traversa l'espace d'un instant, et il lui demanda de lui envoyer un texto dès qu'il serait chez lui. Il savait qu'entre chez eux, il devait y avoir environ vingt minutes de marche. Naruto accepta, déverrouilla la porte et se retourna à se moment là vers lui.

-Dis Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Si j'avais des bourrelets, tu m'aimerais quand même hein ?

Naruto vit bien que sa question faisait rire le brun intérieurement, il suffisait de voir son large sourire amusé et taquin et ses yeux brillants de malice.

-Va savoir. Sasuke avait en coin son rictus le plus moqueur, et Naruto lui tira la langue.

-Baka.

Ils rirent ensemble, et le blond après un dernier signe s'en alla. Sasuke ferma les yeux, gardant à distance son portable, et attendit. Une demi heure plus tard il reçut le texto de Naruto, cela le rassura de le savoir entre de bonnes mains, et il ferma les yeux et s'endormit tout aussi vite.

Naruto n'avait pas traîné en route, voyant bien que Sasuke aurait attendu son texto des heures durant, quitte à se faire du mal en ne dormant pas. Arrivé chez lui, il lui en envoya un, hésitant à y mettre un des petits noms coquins dont il affublait parfois son amant, de peur que les parents de celui-ci les trouvent. Il avait tout de même profité en chemin du paysage et du bol d'air frais qui n'existait pas à Tokyo, du moins, pas comme ici, discutant avec quelques personnes qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Il adorait l'odeur de la nature qui lui chatouillait les narines, ça excitait ses sens, lui donnait même un coup de fouet, accélérant les battements de son cœur et le rendant de bonne humeur. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la forêt et la campagne pour se ressourcer.

Être ici allait lui faire du bien. Se fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit, une louche à la main alors que l'odeur de la soupe miso emplissait l'air. Elle l'accueillit avec bonheur et le fit entrer, lui disant de se diriger vers la terrasse où elle allait lui servir un petit déjeuner royal. Elle fila vers la cuisine, riant en lui disant que la maison n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, et Naruto se dirigea donc là où elle voulait le voir. Il y retrouva son père, habillé d'un kimono et en geta, assis sous un arbre du jardin. Minato avait les yeux fermés, semblant dormir tranquillement dans la paix qui lui était offerte sur un petit banc en pierre qui faisait très naturel. À ses coté, une petite grenouille était tranquillement assise.

-Papa ?

Voir son père était comme avoir un miroir en face de lui, à quelques détails près bien sur. C'était lui en plus vieux, avec des yeux un peu plus fins et sans les cicatrices qu'il avait sur les joues et dont il avait oublié la provenance. Un sourire sage l'accueillie, et la petite grenouille croassa avant de sauter de sa place et de retourner vers le petit étang au fond du jardin. Minato se leva de sa place, remettant en place le haut de son kimono, et alla à sa rencontre, prenant place autour de la petite table en bois finement taillée et laquée.

-Tu vas mieux, fiston ?

-Ouais, j'ai vraiment bien dormi. Enfin, il parait que je fais du somnambulisme, mais je ne me souviens de rien. Y'a des cas dans la famille ? ou y'a que moi ?

-Du somnambulisme ? hmm, pas de mon coté. Et je ne pense pas du coté de ta mère…enfin je crois. Ça date de quand ?

-…pas très longtemps, depuis peu je dors très mal et ce, où que je sois.

-Alors il faut changer de lit, Naruto.

Kushina venait d'arriver avec un petit chariot où était posés plusieurs plateaux et différents mets. Elle les posa devant eux, évitant soigneusement de le regarder, et Naruto n'aima pas ça du tout. Lorsqu'elle faisait ça, c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Ou alors, c'est qu'il est temps de changer de petite amie, celle-ci doit trop te fatiguer.

C'était vrai que Sasuke pouvait parfois l'épuiser, mais il ne s'en serait jamais plaint. Et puis de toute façon, petite amie ou non, ce n'était pas ça la raison.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi, je suis sérieux maman, y'a des trucs bizarres qui se passent. J'ai envi de dormir tout le temps, c'est d'ailleurs la première fois depuis un moment que je me sens si bien et que je m'écroule pas de sommeil…et j'ai l'impression qu'un truc va m'arriver dans pas longtemps, mais j'sais pas c'que s'est. Et puis Sasuke est bizarre aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-Il dort mal, il fait souvent des cauchemars, et on se frite beaucoup à cause de ça.

-Des cauchemars ?

Kushina s'était arrêté sur ce mot, oubliant qu'elle était en train de servir du thé à son mari qui la prévint juste à temps pour que la tasse ne déborde pas. Naruto fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant bien ce qu'elle avait.

-Ouais, il me dit qu'il me vois souvent en gamin et que j'ai un démon aux basques qui essaye de me bouffer ou de me faire des trucs pas nets. Et à chaque fois qu'il essaie de m'aider, l'autre tente de le tuer.

-…

-Enfin je ne sais pas où il va chercher ça, on s'est engueulé dessus la dernière fois. Il était trop insistant, tssss, comme si ça pouvait exister un démon.

Naruto regarda sa mère déposer délicatement sa théière sur son petit chariot, et d'un air bien trop sérieux elle remit une longue mèche derrière son oreille, mais celle-ci glissa aussitôt à sa place antérieure.

-Kushina ?

-…je dois voir Mikoto, fit-elle en fixant son mari droit dans les yeux. Tu retournes voir Sasuke, Naruto ? en essayant de rester naturelle, elle sortie le premier plat. Mais les deux hommes savaient qu'elle n'était pas bien, autrement, Kushina n'aurait pas été si sérieuse.

-Euh, oui mais pas de suite, il dort.

-…il dort ? comment ça 'il dort' ? il n'a pas assez dormi cette nuit ? vous avez fais quoi pour ça ?

Sous l'insinuation qu'elle venait de lui balancer à la figure, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de prendre une violente couleur écrevisse. Il fit des bulles avant de pouvoir lâcher un son étranglé qu'il arriva à transformer en un 'non' sonore.

-Quoi non ? il n'a pas assez dormi, mais à cause de quoi ?

-Euh il…il est venu me chercher dans la rue ! et il a eu peur que je me casse encore, et il est resté réveillé toute la nuit ! oui voilà, c'est ça !

-…très convaincant mon Poussin. Mais si tu me dis que vous avez fais une séance de touche kiki, je…

-Maman !

Kushina adorait voir là gêne sur la frimousse de son poussin, et elle lui pinça la joue avant de manger un bout de poisson. Son fils se la frotta, faisant la moue, et jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui était amusé.

-Tu viendras avec moi ensuite ?

-Chez Sasuke ?

-Non, chez le Pape.

-Tu es pire que lui, tu sais Maman ?

Elle gloussa pour toute réponse, et Minato prit le relais, lui demandant comment était sa vie à la ville. Naruto lui expliqua avec joie la différence qu'il y avait entre ce petit village et une mégalopole telle que Tokyo. La nature lui manquait, surtout la vue des étoiles qui n'avait rien à voir ici et là-bas, mais dans cet endroit il y avait tant de chose. La vie n'avait jamais de fin, et l'on pouvait trouver de tout et n'importe quoi qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. C'était avec attention que son père l'écoutait, certainement pour s'imprégner de ce qu'il lui racontait et pouvoir le réutiliser dans un de ses romans plus tard. Il le vit prendre des notes sur l'un de ses carnets qui ne le quittait jamais, et cela le fit sourire. Alors, il continua. Après tout, ça faisait combien de temps que son paternel n'avait pas fais un tour dans une grande ville ? Préférant le calme et le retrait du petit village où ils étaient aujourd'hui.

Un peu plus tard, lui et sa mère prirent de petits chemins pour rejoindre la maison des Uchiha, passant par certains endroits que le blond aimait particulièrement. Il se souvenait encore de ce petit coin de verdure où il avait rencontré le vrai Sasuke pour la première fois. Petits, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus, bien que sur certains sujets les yeux se furent croisés, leur montrant qu'ils pensaient de la même manière. Pourtant, il s'était connu dès les premiers mois de leurs vies, mais ils avaient mis quelques temps à se rapprocher et cela bien que leurs mères soient amies de longue date.

Il était heureux aujourd'hui de l'avoir suivi ce jour là jusqu'à cet endroit.

C'était ici, au milieu de ce champ de fleurs, qu'il avait vu le brun, assis et seul, comme à son habitude. Il s'était approché, l'avait regardé longtemps avant de recevoir enfin un coup d'œil. Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit là ou pas, toutefois, ça n'avait pas été le même regard qu'avaient d'autres personnes dans le village. Il s'était assis, était revenu plusieurs fois, et finalement il avait montré à Sasuke les jeux qu'il faisait.

Petit à petit, cette relation s'était établie, tout comme celle qui suivit. Sortir ensemble avait été naturel, mais cela avait pris son temps bien qu'il s n'aient rien planifié de la sorte, surtout pas à huit ans.

Kushina ramassa quelques fleurs et quelques herbes, qu'elle mit dans le panier qu'elle portait. Il avait toujours aimé voir sa mère faire ça, même si beaucoup la traitaient de sorcière. Elle faisait avec ce qu'elle trouvait des décoctions et autres crèmes naturelles, qu'elle vendait. Sa réputation avait dépassée le village depuis bien longtemps, et c'est ce qui avait fait que sa vie n'avait pas été facile.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Sasuke avait émergé depuis peu et cela se voyait physiquement. Attablé, les cheveux dans tous les sens, il buvait tranquillement un café, les yeux dans le vague. Naruto évita d'aller trop près de lui, de peur qu'il ne l'embrasse comme il le faisait chaque matin. Sasuke avait beau avoir mauvais caractère, il n'en était pas pour autant câlin.

-Hey, Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait un p'tit tour dans le coin, ça te dis ?

-Marcher ?

-Ouais.

-Grmppfff.

Le blond se mit à rire en le voyant replonger dans son café, et il attendit qu'il se soit assez réveillé pour lui prendre la main et le trainer derrière lui. Ils passèrent devant leurs mères, et Naruto demanda avec un grand sourire s'ils avaient toujours le vtt du brun. Il le retrouva donc dans un coin, un peu rouillé mais toujours en état de marche, et il grimpa au guidon, laissant à son amant le soin de se tenir derrière lui. Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, les deux mères regardèrent leur progéniture partir en zigzaguant sur le petit chemin qui bordait les maisons.

-On peut en parler maintenant, ils ne risquent plus de nous entendre. Tu es venu me parler de ces deux là, n'est ce pas, Kushina ?

-…plutôt de Naruto…mais ça implique Sasuke, comme tu t'en doutes.

-Alors ?

-Mon fils ne se rend pas compte de ce qui se passe, il faut dire que je ne l'ai jamais formé à cette éventualité, bien que la probabilité ait toujours existée.

-Tu veux dire…

-Ça a commencé, Kyubi est là, et il le veut, certainement pour son anniversaire…comme ça avait été le cas pour moi. Il lui pompe son énergie jusque là, l'affaiblit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte…et ensuite…

Kushina se prit le front d'une main, se le massant, montrant enfin son inquiétude. Mikoto l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits que son amie ne toucha pas.

-Je croyais que je l'avais tué…qu'on l'avait tué, mais en fait non…je le lui ai juste transmis à la naissance.

-…ne t'inquiète pas Kushina.

-Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ?

-Kyubi est dans ta famille depuis bien longtemps, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrivera à faire ce dont il a envi. Fais confiance à ton fils.

-…j'aurais aimé qu'il ne souffre jamais de cette chose.

Kushina était habituellement une femme forte, mais il y avait des sujets dont il ne fallait pas touchés. Mikoto passa sa main sur les cheveux de son amie, gardant un air rassurant.

-Il y a quelques différences entre lui et toi. Premièrement c'est un garçon, et Kyubi n'était attribué qu'aux filles jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ensuite il n'a pas ta couleur de cheveux et…

-Tu es vraiment optimiste, comme toujours hahaha, vouloir me rassurer avec des détails comme ceux là.

-Huhuhu, ce sont des détails peut être Kushina, mais remonte donc ta lignée et dis moi quand il y a eu un porteur homme pour la dernière fois ? et depuis quand quelqu'un du clan Uzumaki ne porte pas ta couleur de cheveux ?

-…

-Tout se passera bien, Sasuke est près de lui. Et…chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée entre Uchiha et Uzumaki…ces deux là sont ensembles.

-Tu as remarqué ?

-Je connais mon fils, Kushina. N'importe qui d'autre ayant fait du somnambulisme se serait juste fait enfermé dans la chambre d'ami à double tour, et il serait retourné dormir en venant le voir de temps à autre. Pas là, mon fils est aux petits soins pour le tient.

-Hahaha, aussi vindicative qu'Itachi.

-Itachi est à peine plus mesuré, mais il y a beaucoup plus de finesse chez lui…certains diront qu'il est juste plus tordu et patient.

Les deux femmes qui se regardaient, éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Elles parlaient de leurs fils d'une telle manière qu'elles avaient trouvé cela risible. Après quelques gorgées, Mikoto lui souffla :

-Itachi ne pourra pas rentrer à temps…et je n'ai formé que lui.

-Naruto m'a dis que Sasuke ne dormait presque plus en même temps que lui, car lorsqu'il le fait, il se met à rêver de…enfin tu sais…il ne rêve pas…il le rejoint.

-Mon petit le rejoint…il a appris ça seul ? comment peut-il… ? je n'avais pas vu cette utilité pour Sasuke alors…

-Excusez-moi.

-Fugaku ?

L'homme entra dans la cuisine, désolé de les déranger dans une conversation qu'il savait importante. Il avait toujours su qu'entre ces deux femmes il y avait un fort lien, et cela l'avait toujours un peu dérangé, qu'importe ce que sa femme avait pu lui dire. De cet air bourru qu'il arborait souvent lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Fugaku lui tendit le téléphone :

-Ton fils au téléphone.

-Mon fils ? Itachi ?

-Oui, l'autre est au village, non ?

Kushina soupira en se demandant comment Mikoto faisait pour supporter un tel homme. Certes, Sasuke était au village, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'appeler. Mais Fugaku était quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter et qui aurait décroché la lune pour sa femme s'il l'avait fallu, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait laissé son amie aller avec lui. Elle prit le combiné, et son mari s'en alla, retournant certainement à ses affaires. Elle se demandait encore comment cet homme pouvait créer des violons si magnifiques avec le caractère d'ours mal léché qu'il possédait. Mikoto au téléphone, entendit son fils aîné lui dire de mettre le mode amplifié, car il savait que Kushina était là, et elle le fit. Son fils avait toujours eu des sens aiguisés, bien plus qu'elle et certainement bien plus que la majorité des gardiens.

-Tu peux y aller Itachi, c'est fait.

-Très bien, merci Maman. Bonjour Kushina, comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Itachi, et bien pour le moment je me pose beaucoup de question, j'espère que ça ira bientôt mieux, et toi ?

-Huhu, ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut que l'on parle, mais tout va bien. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai transmis à Sasuke ce que tu n'as jamais voulu qu'il sache maman, car j'ai depuis longtemps remarqué une chose entre ces deux là.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en coin, avant de fixer le téléphone avec attention.

-Ils sont toujours en train de se courir après et de s'aider, plus proche l'un de l'autre que d'avec moi. J'ai donc trouvé cela logique de le faire.

-Tu…tu lui as transmis le…

-Oui. Comme tu l'avais toi-même fais pour moi. Tu m'avais dis que la relation devait être forte pour que tout se passe bien. Avec Naruto, ma relation a toujours été 'normale' par rapport à celle qu'il a avec Sasuke et puis, de ce que je sais d'eux, je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Donc…

-Oui, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter plus que de raison. Sasuke remplira le rôle que tu m'avais confié comme il le faudra, j'ai confiance en lui, il y arrivera, surtout si c'est pour Naruto.

-Mais si tu te trompes, tu sais ce qui se passera ? tu n'as pas oublié ce que…

-Fais confiance à Sasuke, il remplira son rôle. J'ai senti qu'il en serait capable. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser.

-Mais, Itachi ! att…il a raccroché. Il est impossible celui-là !

-Crois en lui Mikoto, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Itachi a toujours vu juste.

-…j'espère que ça se vérifiera encore.

Et Mikoto ne se doutait pas à quel point Kushina l'espérait aussi. Elle n'avait pu faire qu'un seul enfant à son homme, et elle l'aimait encore plus que celui qui partageait sa vie. Pour cet enfant, elle aurait donné sa vie dix fois au lieu d'une, et ça aurait été avec joie qu'elle aurait reprit en son sein le démon qu'elle connaissait bien. Il lui avait été transmis dans sa jeunesse, et Mikoto, un peu plus âgée qu'elle, avait veillée sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de s'en sortir aussi seule. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Kyubi aurait pu ne rien tenter depuis son enfance, mais peut être que c'était du au fait qu'elle avait un fils et non une fille ? en tout cas, il était toujours plus virulent aux alentours de la vingtaine de son hôte, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il cherchait à prendre le dessus aujourd'hui ? il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de raison, et l'anniversaire de son fils semblait en être la clé. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le renard aurait trouvé une faille pour se faufiler dans son enfant, et aujourd'hui elle se détestait de ne pas y avoir été plus attentive.

-Mikoto ?

-Oui ?

-Il faut qu'on leur en parle, n'est ce pas ?

-Ce serait mieux.

-…comment dire à mon fils que par tradition, je lui ai refilé un démon ?

-Tu viens de le faire, il est juste derrière toi.

-Quoi !

Kushina se retourna, trouvant juste Fugaku la main dans le pot de cookies, un air de coupable peint sur le visage. Il n'aurait pas cru que sa femme l'aurait vu. Mikoto se mit à rire en voyant leurs têtes à tous les deux, et elle prit ses jambes à son cou lorsque sa meilleure amie la menaça de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ces deux là avaient oubliées de grandir par certains cotés, mais c'est ce qu'il aimait chez sa femme. Prenant plutôt deux biscuits, il disparut de nouveau, les laissant cavaler. Elles avaient presque oublié ce qu'elles devraient faire à l'arrivée de leurs garçons.

Au même instant, Sasuke n'était vraiment pas heureux.

Naruto lui avait fait traverser le village de long en large, s'était fait dragué par un petit groupe de fille et après quelques verres avec de 'vieux amis' que le brun ne pouvait pas voir en photo, ils avaient atterrit dans un champ de fleur immense. Sasuke ne pouvait plus ce genre de paysage sans penser aux rêves qu'il faisait tous les soirs. Son ami était en train de s'y extasier, commençant à cueillir des fleurs pour voir s'il arriverait à refaire ses colliers d'antan.

Sasuke le regarda vagabonder d'un bord à l'autre de l'endroit, se souvenant de la cabane qu'ils avaient occupée dans un coin puisque l'autre n'avait pas tenue et que leurs pères étaient donc venus construire ici pour eux puisque c'était moins loin des deux maisons. Mais aussi des jeux qu'ils avaient fais ici. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il se remémorait Kyubi, et inconsciemment il se mit à suivre Naruto des yeux qui après avoir déambulé un peu partout vint se crasher près de lui. Il venait de déposer son ouvrage sur le crâne de Sasuke qui se laissa faire tranquillement, ne perdant plus patience pour si peu depuis bien longtemps.

-Je suis vraiment bien ici, j'ai envi d'y dormir.

-Vaut mieux pas.

-Hein ? qu'est ce tu dis ?

Mais Sasuke ne répéta pas, s'attendant à tous instant de voir surgir un autre jeune homme, ou même un nuage de fumée noire. Naruto le fit tomber à la renverse d'une clé de bras, se mit à rire, l'embrassa.

-Et si on faisait des cochonneries ici ?

-À l'air libre ?

-Tu vois une maison peut être, BakaSuke ?

-Tch'

Sasuke le renversa sur le dos, le chevaucha et le regarda de haut. Naruto posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'une d'elle s'aventurant sur son dos et sous son tee-shirt, ce qui fit se tendre Sasuke au dessus de lui, ses lèvres non loin des siennes.

-Avec nos parents à deux pas ?

-Ils ne nous verront pas. Personne ne nous verra. Tu sais que pour venir jusqu'ici il faut gravir le…

-Je sais, je suis avec toi Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke venait de lever les yeux au ciel, et Naruto éclata de rire, mettant sa main sur sa nuque et l'amenant à sa bouche pour capturer la sienne. Il adorait cette complicité avec son brun. Souvent on leur disait qu'ils étaient bien trop vache l'un envers l'autre, mais ces gens là ne les connaissaient pas. Malgré les engueulades et les prises de tête, l'amour qu'il portait à son brun n'était pas près de s'éteindre.

-Donc, tu sais qu'il y a très peu de chance qu'ils viennent.

-…si on se fait choper tu sais qu…

-Je sais que je resterais avec toi toute ma vie Teme, je suis adulte et vacciné, aux dernières nouvelles j'ai presque toutes mes dents vu que celles de sagesse ont du mal à sortir et que ça me fait chié, enfin ça c'est pas la question, le plus important c'est que je m'assume et que je nous assume. Ça te va ?

Naruto lui avait coupé la parole et fixé droit dans les yeux. Il avait pensé aux conséquences, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il y avait accordé plus d'une pensée. Et toutes les conclusions le menait au fait qu'il ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans son Teme personnel, ni même de le voir dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre. Impossible, carrément, jamais il n'accepterait et ce, quelque soit le sacrifice auquel il devrait faire face. Sa décision était prise depuis des années, autrement, il n'aurait jamais été avec Sasuke, n'aurait même jamais osé l'embrasser. Il était sérieux et il voulait que Sasuke le sache. Des deux, c'était lui qui avait le plus de scrupules. Non pas envers leurs amis qui avaient hallucinés bien des fois en voyant le brun tout collant et jaloux, mais uniquement de leurs parents, et comme à chaque fois qu'ils en venaient à ce sujet, Sasuke continua par :

-Ça pourrait mener à une dispute, à la dernière fois de ta vie que tu pourrais voir tes parents et…

-Et je suis têtu. Je leur ferai piger le truc.

-Ça c'était sur qu'il était têtu, au point qu'il lui répéterait ces paroles là autant de temps qu'il faudrait pour que le brun l'enregistre. Naruto le renversa à son tour, le chevauchant, et enleva son haut puis se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

-Alors, on les fait ces cochonneries ?

Sasuke se mit à sourire en coin et se redressa, faisant basculer le blond sur ses genoux, commençant à lui manger le cou. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, et il laissa glisser ses mains sur son corps. Lorsqu'une d'elle trouva ses cheveux, Sasuke eut un sursaut de stupeur. Naruto n'avait jamais eu les cheveux longs, et pourtant il venait d'en attraper des mèches à mi-dos. En se reculant, il vit un air bestial dans ses yeux devenus jaunes orangés, presque rouge. Il repoussa Naruto qui le regarda bêtement.

-Quoi ? Tout était redevenu normal, mis à part son cœur qui faisait des bonds tout comme son pouls.

-R…rien…je…t'avais une bestiole dans les cheveux.

-…un insecte ? depuis quand t'as peur de ça toi ?

-Je…désolé…j'ai…

Naruto posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa à se coucher au sol, s'allongeant sur lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Mais quand le brun le vit se redresser, tout en continuant de le dévorer des yeux, une nouvelle lueur s'empara des yeux du blond qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Il voyait Kyubi en cet instant.

-Sasuke ?

-Que lui dire ? qu'il voyait un autre mec à sa place ? C'était un plan à se prendre un bon revers de son amant. Lui faire tout de même l'amour ? En ayant l'impression de prendre un autre mec qu'il détestait ?

-Hé ho, toujours là ? la Terre à Sasuke…tu veux qu'on arrête ? t'es bloqué à ce point là ? t'as une panne de zizi parce qu'on est dehors ?

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et revit Naruto devant lui. Kyubi avait souri avant de disparaître de son champ de vision et de laisser place au blond. L'Uchiha grinça des dents. L'autre voulait lui montrer le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Naruto ? et bien lui, il allait lui montrer à cet abruti de démon qui il était, ainsi que ses droits.

-Ouaaaaaaaaah !

Naruto s'était senti renverser sous son amant qui le fixait avec une envie et une détermination qui lui donnèrent presque peur. C'était vraiment rare de voir Sasuke avec ce regard, et il adorait réellement lorsqu'il se pourléchait les lèvres tout en souriant.

-Prépare-toi Usuratonkachi, ça va être bestial.

Naruto eut un gloussement de plaisir en le sentant plonger dans son cou. Ses mains étaient en train de le parcourir de nouveau, pressant sa peau, le récréant, et il le lui rendait parfaitement. Sasuke était en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait utiliser pour le pénétrer sans lui faire mal, n'ayant rien sous la main, mais Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil avant de choper sa sacoche et d'en ressortir une crème stimulante.

-Durex play hot ?

-J'aime bien tester les innovations, le prochain se sera le pina colada, on peut le manger comme celui à la cerise.

-Ouais, celui à la cerise était pas mal.

-Hmm, délicieux même.

Avec un sourire plus que pervers et un clin d'œil, Naruto en vida dans ses mains, invitant Sasuke à ouvrir lui-même sa braguette et à se mettre à nu. Pour qu'il fasse de même avec lui, il ondula des hanches, et Sasuke glissa contre lui pour faire comme à sa demande. Il laissa un suçon à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, puis reprit sa place initiale, grognant de plaisir lorsque les mains du blond touchèrent son sexe déjà dressé.

-Pas de panne alors ?

-C'est toi qui va être en panne, Dobe.

Naruto éclata de rire, et Sasuke comprit à quel point il lui avait vraiment manqué. Attrapant le tube, Sasuke en mit largement dans sa main, et en vida directement sur Naruto, à l'aveuglette, ses mains glissant contre son corps pour trouvé son intimité. Sa bouche était occupée à laisser des marques de son passage, et Naruto poussa un gémissement qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il glissa en lui ses doigts. Sasuke adorait voir l'expression de son blond lorsqu'ils le faisaient, et il fit de son mieux pour toucher sa prostate, le préparant bien plus brutalement qu'à son habitude. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa première fois. Cette pensée lui rappela quelques scènes de leur première fois, et de l'instant où il avait compris qu'avoir Naruto uniquement à lui serait son seul but à l'avenir.

La face de Kyubi apparut à nouveau, et Sasuke n'aima pas ça du tout. Oubliant presque que c'était le corps de Naruto qui se mouvait sous lui, il l'écarta et le pénétra d'un seul coup, coupant le souffle de son compagnon qui le sentit passer à en avoir mal. Ses ongles étaient rentrés dans sa peau blême, mais c'était toujours la face démoniaque qui le fixait. Sasuke passa sa main sur son visage, de son menton à son front, retrouvant la frimousse tant aimée quand il la retira, et il l'embrassa en murmurant contre ses lèvres qu'il l'aimait. C'était si rare qu'il le dise, Naruto se resserra contre son membre, les faisant gémir tous les deux à la fois.

-Ça…ça va pas ou hnnn quoi ! ça fait haaa un moment qu'on a rieeen aaah fait.

-Désolé.

-Hnnn haa, fais mal, bouge…pas hein…

-Hn.

Sasuke se coucha juste un peu sur lui, s'enfonçant un peu plus et le faisant gémir, l'embrassa pour faire passer la chose, pendant que ses mains continuaient de le caresser et que les siennes se resserraient autour de son corps. Mais la face de Kyubi revint encore à la charge.

-Naruto ?

Silencieusement, il vit ses lèvres murmurer un 'non gamin, ce n'est pas lui', suivit d'un sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais vu sur le faciès tant aimé. Cela le mit dans une rage folle, et Sasuke bloqua ses bras au dessus de sa tête et se mit à se déhancher, décidant bien vite de remettre encore du gel en le faisant couler sur Naruto et son membre qui entrait et sortait de lui à un rythme fou. Naruto était revenu, gémissant sous lui, et voulant aller plus loin en lui, Sasuke se redressa, lâcha enfin ses bras et lui tint la jambe, le tournant à demi pour l'atteindre toujours plus fort, plus loin. Naruto s'était agrippé au sol d'une main et au tee-shirt sur lequel il reposait de l'autre coté, y mordant la manche pour ne pas hurler sa douleur et son plaisir.

Sasuke eut l'impression d'entendre le rire de Kyubi, et il sorti de Naruto dans un grognement frustré, le laissant à peine se reprendre avant de le retourner à quatre pattes et de s'enfoncer en lui. Il avait relevé ses fesses au niveau de son bassin, les lui avait écarté pour plonger en lui, roulant des hanches contres elles. Lorsqu'il plongea de nouveau en lui après en être totalement ressorti, il le fit en se collant au maximum à son amant dont il mordit la nuque, avant de reprendre son rythme effréné.

-Sa…Sa…

-Hnnnn

-Aaaah, moins…aaah vite ! je hhhnnn Sa…

Sasuke l'empêchait de pouvoir se toucher, ne le faisant pas lui-même. Il voulait le voir jouir juste en étant stimuler de la sorte. Naruto était en train de bouger les hanches, gémissant de plus en plus pathétiquement en voulant plus, le suppliant de le toucher, mais Sasuke refusa. Il le fit se redresser, restant à genoux devant lui, puis croiser ses bras sur son torse pour les y bloquer d'une main, le faisant chouiner un peu plus quand il comprit que le brun ne le toucherait toujours pas. De l'autre, il lui caressa le ventre et les cuisses, effleurant son sexe mais ne s'y arrêtant jamais, appuyant sur le reste de son corps pour s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Naruto était au supplice.

Kyubi était en rage et cela le fit redoubler d'effort. C'en était jouissif au point qu'il se sentit près à venir avant son amant. Après avoir laissé des suçons sur l'épaule du blond et une morsure bien visible, il se mit à l'y lécher, remontant jusqu'à son oreille qu'il mordilla ensuite, avant d'y souffler :

-Tu n'es qu'à moi.

-Haaaan Sa…Le brun ne le coupa en donnant un coup de rein puissant qui le fit terminer en gémissant.

-Et toi ? fit le brun entre deux gémissements, sentant son blond se resserrer autour de son membre.

-Hhhnnna Sa…

-Dis-le ! Sasuke arrêta de se déhancher en lui, se faisant violence pour ne pas continuer ce que son corps lui hurlait de faire.

-Aaaah nnnna

Mais le brun ne bougea pas, et Naruto tenta de se déhancher, n'y arrivant que très mal. Reposant son dos sur son torse, il quémanda ses lèvres que le brun lui donna. Le baiser se fit long, et il se refléta dans les deux billes bleues de son amant qui souffla contre ses lèvres :

-Rien qu'à toi.

Ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, voyant que la face du démon avait dégagée de se vue, Sasuke lâcha enfin les mains du blond reprenant ses coups de hanches, si violements que Naruto ne put se toucher, devant se maintenir au sol pour ne pas s'y faire écraser. Il éjacula dans un gémissement de bien être total, serrant Sasuke si étroitement en lui que ce dernier ne put se contenir plus longtemps et vint à son tour. Naruto l'entendit grogner tout contre lui, et il eut du mal à contenir ses gémissements qui ressemblèrent plus à un sanglot de vaincu. Il sentait en lui la semence de son amant, et la chaleur qui se dégageait aussi bien d'eux qu'à cause du gel, était bien trop chaude.

Naruto poussa un soupir et s'écroula, l'entraînant dans sa chute tout contre lui. Sasuke se contracta plusieurs fois avant d'en avoir terminé, et à bout de souffle, il déposa un dernier baiser sur le bras de son amant avant de sortir de lui. Il se toucha l'entrejambe, trouvant que le produit épicé marchait un peu trop bien et se laissa tomber assis près de lui.

-Ça marche vraiment cette connerie, tu ne trouves pas ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-…

-Ok, je suis désolé de….Dobe ?

Mais la Dobe qui ne lui avait pas répondu, ne se retourna même pas. Sasuke se pencha sur lui, le trouvant endormi. Ça avait peut être été trop intense puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas fais depuis bien longtemps. Il espérait en tout cas que se fut ça. Se penchant pour écouter son cœur, décelant les battements, Sasuke passa un bras autour de lui, le laissant se reposer, et resta alerte sur tous ce qui aurait pu surgir pour ennuyer le sommeil de son amant. Sentant quelque chose sur sa peau, il baissa les yeux, et c'est là qu'il remarqua un peu de sang coulant avec sa semence le long de la cuisse du blond et sur la sienne, alors Sasuke l'embrassa encore et décida de se montrer angélique à son réveil.

Mais ce dernier tarda à se montrer. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il dormait, et il commençait à faire sérieusement froid. Sasuke remua un peu Naruto, l'embrassa, fit son possible pour ne pas le brusquer, se souvenant exactement de la douleur ressentie la dernière fois quand, paniqué, son amant lui avait mis son poing dans le menton. Le sortant enfin de son profond sommeil, il retrouva Naruto dans l'état où il avait été avant sa venue ici, un peu à l'ouest car trop fatigué. Naruto se redressa, cherchant un peu où il se trouvait, se passant même une main sur le visage.

-Naruto ?

Le blond ne le regarda même pas, fronçant un peu les sourcils, puis se laissa retomber sur le dos pour mirer les premières étoiles. Pendant son sommeil il l'avait nettoyé et un peu rhabillé, et Naruto qui habituellement se serait pris la tête de s'être évanoui, n'en fit pas un drame. Il était si calme que ça en effrayé presque son compagnon qui se pencha par-dessus lui pour l'embrasser. Enfin il avait son attention.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Hm ?

-Ça va ?

-Hm.

-…tu n'as pas froid ? on rentre ?

-Hm.

-…tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

Naruto eut un sourire énorme, juste avant de lui attraper les joues à pleine mains et de l'embrasser, puis de les pincer en riant.

-J'adore quand t'es aux p'tits soins avec moi, tu sais ?

-…tu finiras par me le faire regretter.

-Mais nooon, hahahaha, au fait ?

-Hn ?

-On ne l'a fait qu'une fois, hein ?

-Ouais, tu es tombé dans les pommes après, et je crois bien que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort.

-…sans déconner, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu mal au cul.

-Que c'est poétique, tu me fascineras toujours.

-Ah ouais ? faut que je cultive ça alors.

Naruto se remit à rire, fixant les étoiles qui étaient là et se tut. Plus une parole, pas même un signe, d'un seul coup Naruto s'était fait lointain. Sasuke eut beau lui parler et essayer de le faire réagir, l'autre ne fit pas un seul signe envers lui. C'est là qu'il entendit un son qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir entendu plus d'une fois, le grognement de Kyubi. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter en arrière qu'il vit les mains du blond venir à la rencontre de sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient rouges orangés, et son Naruto lui sauta dessus et se mit à l'étrangler. Son expression était folle, et pire que tout, Sasuke se savait réveiller.

-Tu l'as eu cette fois, mais maintenant, il ne sera qu'à moi.

N'arrivant pas à enlever ses doigts de sa gorge, ni même à lui hurler dessus pour le réveiller, Sasuke lui donna un coup de poing en plein dans le flanc. Naruto tomba sur le coté, inconscient, et Sasuke se mit à tousser, ayant tout à coup très chaud et sentant parfaitement la fraîcheur du soir sur sa peau. Un peu plus, et Naruto aurait pu le tuer. Le brun se recoucha, sans rien dire, ne perdant pas son amant des yeux, se demandant à quel moment Naruto allait enfin être à nouveau Naruto.

Il le réveilla un peu plus tard, mais Naruto était vraiment hagard cette fois. Il se demanda même s'il pourrait le ramener dans cet état, mais pour le surprendre une fois de plus, Naruto monta à l'arrière du vélo tout comme lui l'avait fait et se laissa mener, la tête toujours plongée dans les étoiles. Plus d'une fois Sasuke crut qu'il tomberait, mais sa poigne était solide malgré qu'il fût ailleurs. La première maison qu'ils atteignirent, furent celle des Uzumaki.

Naruto le suivit docilement jusqu'à l'entrée, main dans la sienne, Sasuke oubliant complètement sa prudence envers leurs parents. Kushina leurs ouvrit, et à ce même instant, elle comme Sasuke, virent un large sourire se dessiner sur la face du blond. Kushina en devint blême, et son fils s'écroula devant elle, rattrapé in-extremis par son petit ami qui lui mit deux trois gifles pour avoir une réaction qui ne vint pas.

-Ça recommence.

-Recommence ? depuis quand il a…ça ?

-…pas très longtemps.

Sasuke qui le portait, le déposa dans sa chambre, sur le futon qu'elle venait de lui dérouler. C'est pendant qu'il était en train de prendre soin de lui, qu'elle remarqua les traces rougies sur son cou. Sans y penser, elle y avança sa main et le fit sursauter.

-C'est lui qui t'as fais ça ?

-…Naruto agit bizarrement par moment, et les rêves que je fais, n'arrangent rien.

-Il va falloir qu'on te parle de ça, de tes rêves je veux dire.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, arrivant presque à la mettre mal à l'aise. Après s'être touché la nuque et avoir baissé les yeux sur Naruto, Sasuke lâcha enfin un :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai la sensation que c'est vraiment très grave, non ?

-Ça pourrait l'être encore plus sous peu.

-…alors je ferais tout pour que tout redevienne normal.

Sasuke eut un sourire tendre alors qu'il s'asseyait enfin aux cotés de son amant. Il veillerait sur lui, maintenant et pour un bon moment. Kushina avait quant à elle, sentit le changement d'atmosphère, et pensa que c'était le bon moment pour lui demander :

-Dis-moi, Sasuke, je voudrais juste que tu répondes à une question honnêtement, quelle qu'elle soit, je ne t'en voudrais pas, ok ?

-Hn ?

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Bingo pensa-t-elle alors que les yeux du brun faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et que ses joues prirent enfin des couleurs après être devenu extrêmement pales. Elle se demanda s'il allait réussir à respirer de nouveau ou s'il fallait hurler à Minato de sortir la voiture pour l'emmener aux Urgences, mais enfin Sasuke put se reprendre. Hésitant, il hocha la tête avec de plus en plus d'assurance.

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Qu'on est ensemble ?

-…non non, que vous jouez aux billes. Sasuke ne put se retenir de rire.

-Oui, un petit moment.

-Et vous comptiez ne jamais nous le dire ?

-…Naruto veut le faire depuis un moment, mais…j'appréhende les réactions qu'on aura de…enfin de nos parents.

-Hahaha, si ça peut te rassurer, ta mère est déjà au courant.

Un Sasuke déconfit était un spectacle très amusant à voir, et elle eut un mal de chien à retenir un petit gloussement. Lui tapotant sur le sommet du crâne comme lorsqu'il était enfant, chose qu'elle avait fait dans le temps pour le rassurer, Kushina lui confia qu'ils en parleraient le lendemain, et qu'il pouvait rester ce soir s'il le voulait.

Le plus dur fut de diner avec elle et son mari, alors que Naruto jouait toujours à la Belle aux bois dormant. Sasuke savait qu'ils savaient, et c'était vraiment dur. Il voulait que Naruto vienne, éclate de rire, s'assoit à coté de lui et trouve un sujet de conversation qui l'emmènerait loin de ses pensées. Minato et Kushina discutaient tranquillement, mangeant sans aucun problème alors que lui picorait à peine.

-Sasuke ?

-Huh ? oui ?

-Tu ne m'entendais pas ? ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle.

-Je…euh ben…

-…je te demandais si tu dormais ici ce soir finalement ?

Minato avait la même couleur d'yeux que son fils, et ce dernier pouvait lui aussi le transpercer de la même manière au point de le rendre mal à l'aise. Sauf que Naruto le faisait peu souvent, tout comme Minato. Et autant il pouvait supporter celui du junior, autant celui de son paternel l'inquiétait, bien trop profond, bien trop mystérieux. Cet homme, il pensait à tous sans jamais rien laisser transparaître, c'était comme ça depuis qu'il était petit, et à ce qu'il voyait, ça ne risquait pas de changer. Ses mains étaient moites, et Sasuke les essuya discrètement.

-Oui.

-Dans le lit de mon fils, où je te sors un futon ?

Sasuke faillit en perdre sa mâchoire, et Kushina ne put se retenir de rire fortement en voyant son air dépité. Minato, lui, ne semblait pas comprendre sa réaction et regardait sa femme pour qu'elle l'éclaire. Cette dernière attrapa les mains de Sasuke, histoire de le rassurer un minima. Elle répondit à son air affolé par un simple :

-Il est aussi au courant, on s'en doute depuis bien longtemps.

-…

-Vous avez toujours été très proche, tu sais ?

-Mais…mais ça…ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on le f…qu'on est ensemble !

-Oui, enfin, on s'est fait à l'idée, ça ne nous dérange pas.

-Je…j'ai une question.

-Oui ?

-…mes parents…

-Sont aussi au courant, enfin comme nous, ils s'en doutent. Mais rien de plus, tant que vous ne le dites pas, on ne le sait pas officiellement.

Sasuke piqua un fard, prenant l'expression d'un gamin en faute. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ça chez lui, et ça lui donnait envi de le taquiner. Mais Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, et elle pressa ses mains.

-Quand on vous en parlera, tu comprendras pourquoi l'on s'est toujours attendu à votre relation.

-…

-Et n'ais pas peur, tes parents ne te feront rien. Fugaku a mis un peu de temps à accepter l'idée, mais aujourd'hui c'est fait, et Mikoto ne fera jamais d'histoire la dessus. On a tous toujours cru que j'accoucherai d'une fille, ça a toujours été une fille que les Uzumaki font naître, mais voilà, première exception à la règle depuis…ouf, je ne sais même plus à quand ça remonte réellement, j'ai eu un garçon et blond de surcroît.

-Hein ?

-Ah oui, normalement Naruto aurait du avoir ma couleur de cheveux, c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème avec lui, mais je me suis trompée. En tout cas, il n'y aurait du avoir aucun problème, c'est un peu bête, quand on a vu que les deux enfants de Mikoto étaient des garçons on a pensé que ça pourrait être bien, et puis non, j'ai eu un fils, et finalement on a vu que vous étiez proche et on s'est posé des questions. S'il avait été une fille et que vous étiez venu à finir ensemble, ça aurait été superbe, on aurait eu plein de petits vous dans les pieds. Enfin, je ne dis pas que c'est mal que vous soyez ensemble alors que vous êtes des garçons hein, ne te méprends pas, je t'aime beaucoup Sasuke, comme un second fils.

-Tu l'embrouilles Kushina.

-Pardon ? non mais c'est simple, moi je suis très proche de sa mère, mais on a pas été jusque là ne t'inquiète pas, je peux te le jurer. Si ça avait été avec Itachi, ça aurait dans doute été une relation comme la notre, mais dans les cas où il t'a choisit toi, on s'est toujours dis que ça irait plus loin. Et…ça va, Sasuke ?

-…je…je vais aller dormir un peu…

-D'accord, et on te reparlera de tout ça, ok ?

-Hn.

-Et on dira à tes parents de venir.

Sasuke baissa la tête, la hocha à peine et s'excusa pour sortir de table. En à peine quelques minutes, il avait vécu l'un de ses pires cauchemars, et bientôt, il en vivrait un autre. Entrant dans la chambre de Naruto, il le trouva sagement endormi dans son lit, et il se douta bien de l'endroit où il devait être. Prenant place à ses cotés, il passa sa main sur son front, glissa sur sa joue, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Je te dépose un…oh pardon ! je laisse l'oreiller ici.

Minato ressorti aussi vite qu'il était entré, et Sasuke sentit ses nerfs partir en vrille. Il en avait un frisson désagréable, et s'effondra sur son blond. Ça le calma. Les Uzumaki avaient toujours réussi à le déstabiliser, mais au moins, Naruto réussissait à le calmer…quelquefois. Comment pouvaient-ils accepter leur relation avec autant d'abnégation ? Il alla prendre l'oreiller, rejoignit Naruto, se coucha à ses cotés, et attendit. Il ne voulait pas dormir maintenant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke ne put garder les yeux ouverts très longtemps, et il tomba dans le champ. Il y faisait sombre, le ciel était rouge sang, presque bordeaux, des nuages noirs présageaient les pires malices et la présence du démon était plus que virulente. Il le vit plus loin, Naruto se disputant avec lui, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait ici, Sasuke vit Kyubi frapper l'enfant. Enfant qui devint plus grand, absorbant l'énergie du renard et s'en imprégnant. Naruto était en train de se métamorphoser, devenant plus grand, puant de puissance et de colère. Kyubi lui mit une baffe, Naruto lui répondit par la même, et un combat s'engagea, violent. Du sang giclait par des blessures qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, mais son amant continuait de se battre bec et ongles.

C'est là que le démon sentit sa présence. Son visage se tordit dans une grimace de haine et de violence. Sasuke se vit charger par cet homme qui, en accélérant, commençait à prendre la forme d'un renard géant. Sa gueule immense, pleine de crocs bien pointus, allait le gober. C'est là que Naruto apparut juste à coté d'elle comme par magie, et y donna un coup de pied qui en dévia la route.

-Sors d'ici !

Le blond était en train de lui hurler dessus de dégager, mais Sasuke était sans voix face à se Naruto. Il en avait vu des expressions chez le blond, des attitudes aussi, mais alors là…là c'était bandant. Un grognement se fit entendre, si sinistre que le monde où ils étaient en trembla. Naruto traversa une partie du décor, se faisant clouer au sol par une barrière qui semblait invisible, et un hurlement de rage s'éleva de lui.

-Depuis quand la relation entre ces deux là, en était à ce stade ?

Sasuke se sentit voler, transporté en hauteur et se comprit prisonnier de cette énergie qui le rendait malade. S'était en train de l'écraser comme une vulgaire fourmi, et ses os n'étaient pas loin de craquer. La face de la bête se dessina devant lui, furieuse.

-Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fais, je vais prendre mon temps, te faire souffrir, lentement, très lentement…et je le laisserai abréger tes souffrances avant de l'avoir uniquement pour moi.

-Tu…n'auras jamais…Naruto !

-Hahahahaha ! pauvre humain ! je l'aurais, puis je serais complet, et je régnerai en maître sur ce monde de larve !

-Sasukeeee !

-Hahaha, et si je te rendais ce que tu m'as fais subir ? juste sous ses yeux ? que tu perdes ainsi toutes valeurs à ses yeux, que tu ne sois plus qu'une loque souillée ?

Le rire se fit encore entendre, plus sec, plus mauvais que jamais. Quand il s'éclata contre le sol, la douleur se répercuta en lui sans pitié, le laissant sans le souffle. La bête était sur lui, commençant à lui arracher ses vêtements, le brûlant se faisant, plaquant une main griffue sur sa bouche pour ne pas l'entendre grincer de douleur, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau tendre.

-Lâche-le !

Kyubi se mit à rire, alors que Naruto cherchait désespérément à se dépêtrer de son piège invisible. Sur son corps il sentit la main du démon, sa langue, qui descendait de plus en plus bas. C'était vomitif, et pas très loin de gerber, il mit sa répugnance de coté, parvint à dégager un bras. Ce n'était pas vraiment le sien, et il griffa de ses ongles noires le visage de Kyubi qui de rage le dégagea d'un coup de patte, l'envoyant s'écraser dans le petit ruisseau où il eut un mal de chien à se relever après avoir faillit s'y noyer. Ses membres le faisait souffrir, comme s'ils avaient été broyés, et tenir debout était un exploit.

Cherchant un moyen de se défendre, il vit son reflet. C'est là qu'il découvrit son visage. Au milieu de son front : une étoile noire, petite, ses yeux : noirs au lieu de blanc et rouge au lieu de noir. Ses lèvres ? peintes délicatement de ténèbres, tout comme sa peau devenue bien plus sombre que ce qu'il en était. Sa chevelure était devenue plus éparse, plus longue…et lavande ?

-Je suis un monstre ?

-Sasuke !

Le brun se retourna à temps pour éviter un coup de Kyubi qui venait d'atterrir là où il s'était trouvé, labourant d'un coup de patte, l'eau et la berge qui laissa place à un trou béant. La rage aux yeux, la bave aux lèvres, cet homme mi-bête se jeta sur lui, et le plaqua au sol, découvrant ses crocs et sa langue. Sasuke vit un pied lui atterrir en pleine face, la gueule se tordit de douleur. Naruto était là, à sa place, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva de terre. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, si fort, dégageant cette aura mêlant dangerosité et détermination, pouvoir, haine et calme. Pour la deuxième fois de sa jeune vie, le cœur de Sasuke Uchiha manqua un battement pour Uzumaki Naruto. Il venait d'en retomber amoureux.

-Dégage d'ici ! tu gênes !

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva, resta juste se sentiment de vexation qui venait de lui mordre le cœur. Naruto lui avait donné un coup au front, de sa paume, pas très puissant et pourtant, il perdit connaissance. Tout était noir à présent autour de lui, et ça le resta…des heures durant. Il aurait pu dormir du sommeil du juste, mais l'angoisse ne le quitta pas, et le pire fut qu'il n'arriva pas à se réveiller alors que cet endroit était glacé.

Il était conscient, enfermé dans cette prison de noir qu'il n'aurait su situer. Le silence était en train de le tuer tout autant que l'angoisse de ne pas savoir si Naruto s'en sortait. Ça l'énervait plus que tout, surtout lorsqu'il repensait au rire démoniaque, qui comme un écho, lui blessait les oreilles. Se faisandant dans la haine qu'il ressentait pour Kyubi, et l'inquiétude et la colère que Naruto lui inspirait, Sasuke mijota, encore et encore jusqu'à éclater. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, et il arrêta enfin sa marche. Car depuis qu'il était là, dans ce néant de ténèbres, il n'avait arrêté d'avancer. Enfin il vit une lueur qui ne fut autre que lui-même.

Une aura le recouvrait, gonflant en même temps que son envie de sortir d'ici, et sa prison s'ébranla, se fissura enfin, et Sasuke sentit de nouveau son corps. Il ouvrit un œil, découvrit les Uzumaki et les Uchiha, ensembles, dans la même chambre auprès de lui. Ses parents venaient d'avoir un hoquet, alors que Kushina laissa entendre un :

Il s'est éveillé.

Il se ficha bien de savoir de quoi ils parlaient, posant sa main là où aurait du être son amant. Naruto n'était pas là, et Sasuke se sentait vraiment mal, ayant envi de vomir. Plus blême que d'habitude, il se redressa, manquant de tomber en avant quand il chercha à se relever. Sa mère tomba à genoux près de lui, le maintenant, et découvrit pour la première fois l'expression qu'avait son fils en cet instant.

-Sa…

-Où est Naruto ? fit-il en la coupant.

-Naruto ? Mikoto interrogea Kushina du regard dont la peur se refléta au fond de ses prunelles.

-Je…je croyais qu'il dormait avec toi. Je suis venue plusieurs fois, vous n'aviez pas bougé depuis hier soir et j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle, l'alarmant. La couleur de ses iris était rouge vif, avec un centre plus sombre. Les ombres de son visage le rendirent inquiétant, et Kushina s'accrocha un peu plus à son mari lorsqu'il essaya de nouveau de se relever.

-Et ton frère a appelé ta mère en lui disant qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, ils sont venus mais…mais on n'arrivait pas à te réveiller, et pas de trace de Naruto.

Et partir le chercher n'avait traversé l'esprit de personne ? Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration, fit que sa mère le lâche, et tenta de courir, se prenant le coin de la porte, puis un mur, avant d'arriver jusqu'à la porte, les parents sur ses talons.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Il se bat.

-Quoi ? Minato de son ton inquiet ne le rassura pas. Sasuke n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et voulut se mettre à courir.

-Fils.

C'était si rare que son père l'appelle ainsi, Sasuke interrogea son père du regard. Ce dernier avait, pincée entre deux doigts, la clé de la voiture.

-Si ça te dis, je t'amène.

-Tu ne ferais que gêner, Fugaku.

Sasuke grinça des dents en entendant ainsi sa mère parler, et il arracha la clé des mains de son père, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Il n'y eut pas que lui qui vint à sa suite, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le quatre quatre des Uchiha.

-Et si on commençait à m'expliquer ?

Démarrant la voiture, Sasuke accéléra en faisant vrombir le moteur. Minato serra sa femme dans ses bras, cherchant à lui mettre d'une main sa ceinture, et Mikoto, assise coté passager avant, se mit à lui raconter l'histoire.

-On savait que tu finirais avec lui.

-Quoi ?

-Les Uchiha et les Uzumaki ont toujours été attirés, enfin lorsqu'il y avait ce…enfin de toute façon, ce n'est plus à l'ordre du jour, ça a été purifié et renvoyer.

-…le renard ?

-…comment tu sais pour Kyubi ?

-Parce que je le vois en rêve tous les jours maman ! à chaque fois que je dors en même temps que Naruto je le vois ! Naruto ne se souvient de rien, mais moi si ! et j'essaie de le sauver, mais tout à l'heure, il m'a jeté, il m'a dis que je le gênais !

-Ce…que…Là où il y a eu un Uzumaki, il y a toujours eu un Uchiha.

-Pourquoi ?

-On suit surtout la branche principale de la famille Uzumaki, depuis des centaines d'années, un démon se transmet de mère en fille, et Naruto semble être la première exception à cette règle. Lorsqu'elles sont attaquées dans leurs sommeils, elles ne se souviennent de rien et c'est là que l'on agit.

-On les débarrasse de cette chose ?

-On ne peut jamais vraiment l'en débarrasser, on la combat, on la restreint avec notre pouvoir, on la met à mal.

-Nous sommes des gardiens ?

-Oui, c'est une mission aussi importante que l'hôte, notre travail est d'autant plus important que sans nous, cette prison de chair se brise pour laisser place au démon.

-Quoi ! et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un truc comme ça putain !

-Parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé que Naruto aurait hérité de ce démon, il est le premier mâle à le porter, il n'est même pas roux ! j'avais formé ton frère pour le protéger, et Itachi s'est révélé extrêmement doué. Mais quand Naruto est né, nous n'avions pas lu en lui qu'il le portait ! je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de te former, et ton frère à hériter de mes pouvoirs et de mon savoir, afin de le transmettre à sa future descendance et de sauver celle de Naruto.

-Mais Kushina m'a dis que vous saviez que l'on finirait ensemble et que donc, il ne devrait pas y avoir de descendance !

Sasuke était en train de s'énerver, sa voix était montée un ton trop haut, et se fut son père qui le calma, posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ça ne fait que quelques années qu'on s'en doute, pas depuis votre naissance…bien que l'un de tes jeux favoris était de retirer la couche de Naruto…fit Fugaku en levant un sourcil.

-N'importe quoi, je…

La voiture dérapa, et Sasuke fit un bond hors d'elle, se mettant à courir aussitôt, hurlant le nom de son amant. Le champ de fleur était là, comme dans son rêve. Avec ça les mêmes sensations, les mêmes odeurs, et la même aura. Naruto s'y trouvait, entouré par cette fumée noire, semblant inconscient.

-Et cette merde de somnambulisme !

Sasuke arriva jusqu'à lui, lui attrapa les bras et le fixa. Naruto avait les yeux entrouverts, lointains, comme morts. Ils n'étaient pas ceux de son blond, mais ceux qu'il avait vu tant de fois dans ses rêves. Il baissa les paupières, priant de se retrouver avec eux. Il fut exaucé.

Il se retrouva dans le rêve du blond, dans ce même champ, et Kyubi était sur son amant. Naruto était mal en point, en sang, abîmé, sans force, même si son regard se trouvait toujours être aussi tranchant qu'une fine lame. Le démon était en train de lui lécher la joue, insupportant Sasuke qui n'eut pas besoin de voir ses mains pour comprendre qu'il venait de changer de forme. Il attrapa Kyubi à pleines mains, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau, hurlant un cri de guerre qui ne se termina que lorsque ses dents se refermèrent sur la gorge de l'homme qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang après lui avoir donné un coup de tête qui l'avait sonné. Il voulait lui faire mal, et instinctivement, il sut quoi faire. L'air devint électrique, son corps s'en chargea, et le phénomène qu'il avait déjà vu se reproduisit. Des éclairs se dessinèrent autour de ses mains, puis bientôt autour de son corps. Il était en train de l'électrocuter. Kyubi se sépara de lui en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe. Sasuke tomba à genoux, se tenant les parties.

-Hahahaha, tu arrives trop tard, Uchiha ! cette fois est la bonne ! il est mien !

Sentant pratiquement ses poils se hérisser sur sa peau, Sasuke baissa les yeux sur Naruto. Ce dernier était pratiquement nu, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, mais ce qu'il vit fut les traces de semences sur son compagnon et les quelques rougeurs et morsures. La haine qu'il ressentit envers ça, envers Naruto et Kyubi, et encore plus envers lui-même qui n'avait su le protéger, explosèrent. Son corps se changea complètement, libérant une paire d'ailes et d'autres attributs pensés pour l'attaque. Il se jeta sur le démon pour le tuer, mais cela ne servit à rien.

Sasuke était de retour dans son corps habituel. Naruto était en train de prendre les caractéristiques physiques de Kyubi, et quand Sasuke voulut le toucher, il se fit frapper. Le rire démentiel du démon résonna dans le champ. Ayant un début de contrôle sur Naruto, il se mit à bouger, plus comme un zombi qu'autre chose, mais très vite il parvint à se mouvoir normalement. Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire, et l'autre s'adressa à lui :

-Je t'avais dis que tu ne l'aurais pas.

Son rire cruel s'éleva, et il fonça sur Sasuke pour le tuer. Ce dernier fit son maximum pour l'éviter, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour parer sans blesser Naruto. Quand il se fit toucher en plein visage, et qu'il s'écrasa contre la voiture de ses parents, sa mère et Kushina se mirent devant lui. Kyubi continua de ricaner.

-Vous voilà vous deux, si vous saviez à quel point vous ne m'avez jamais manqué.

-Laisse mon enfant tranquille !

-Hahaha, tu n'avais qu'à dire à tes aïeuls de ne pas m'enfermer en leur prêtresse, ainsi, tu n'aurais jamais eu à faire à moi.

Kyubi disparut de leur champ de vision, se retrouvant en un instant devant le groupe. Kushina se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre, et sa mère, en pleine face. Son sang s'étala sur le visage de son fils qui changea de forme, se peignant d'un teint sombre, l'étoile de son front s'élargissant considérablement. Son apparence des rêves lui était venue naturellement, et il en était heureux, car elle lui servirait à tuer cette chose. Il se jeta au cou de son ennemi qui le renversa d'un revers de la main. Kyubi était en train de s'amuser pleinement, cela faisait tant de temps qu'il avait été enfermé. Sautant à pied joint sur Sasuke, s'amusant de le voir souffrir en le recevant sur son ventre, Kyubi l'étrangla d'une main et lui caressa la joue de l'autre.

-Et si je te prenais, ici et maintenant, avec ce visage que tu aimes tant !

-Lâche-moi sale clébard !

L'autre s'approcha un peu plus pour l'embrasser, mais Sasuke continua de se débattre, alors Kyubi lui mordit le nez violemment. Le sang lui coula dans les narines et jusqu'à sa bouche, Sasuke hurla et appela Naruto qui dut se reprendre un instant puisque Kyubi eut un sursaut que le brun ne manqua pas, et après l'avoir repoussé, l'autre le plaqua de nouveau à terre.

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais te prendre toi aussi, Gamin.

Le large sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de son aimé, était en train de le dégoûter. Il sentit le courant le parcourir, et il électrocuta son vis-à-vis. Il hurla, sa douleur était grande, mais Sasuke n'arrêta pas. Il préférait le tuer que de voir Naruto devenir ça. Sauf que le corps possédé s'affala, et qu'il reprit sa forme habituelle. Sasuke se jeta sur lui pour se retrouver là-bas, et il retrouva Naruto.

Celui-ci ne se battait pas avec le démon, mais tentait de lui parler. L'autre ne voulant pas écouter, était en train d'essayer de le blesser, et Sasuke arriva sur eux. Sans préambule il recommença à l'électrocuter, se faisant supplier par Naruto d'arrêter. C'est là que Kyubi se transforma, prenant sa forme animale géante.

-Ne jamais laisser à son ennemi une seule chance de revenir plus fort Usuratonkachi ! tu n'apprends jamais ou quoi ? la pitié ne sert à rien !

-Il fait parti de moi !

-N'impo…

-Il fait parti de moi je te dis ! et je l'accepte ! c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à me sentir plus fort !

Naruto sauta sur leur ennemi, mais le mettre à terre seul fut impossible. Alors Sasuke vint lui prêter main forte après avoir jurer de le voir si bon envers cette chose. Il s'attaqua à ses pattes pour le déstabiliser, pendant que son amant s'occupait de sa gueule. Le combat féroce les laissa blesser, et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux se voyait à mal, l'autre redoublait de violence. Enfin Kyubi tomba à terre, lorsque Naruto qui semblait contrôler son énergie, en fit une boule à laquelle Sasuke mêla son électricité. La bête s'écroula totalement, écrasant le vert pâturage et faisant voler des dizaines de fleurs. Des chaines lumineuses l'entourèrent, le plaquant au sol, se resserrant sur lui.

Kyubi reprit sa forme d'humain, et Naruto, assis sur lui, n'éprouva aucune colère au contraire de Sasuke. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de son blond prit par cet homme…Cette chose. Il voulait lui mettre le coup de grâce, s'approcha de lui, sa haine flamboyant dans ses yeux rouges, mais Naruto l'en empêcha. Il bloqua les poings de Sasuke et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kyubi.

-Tu fais parti de moi, viens.

-Jamais, sale asticot ! laisse-moi te bouffer jusqu'à la moelle et…

Un glapissement se fit entendre, alors que Naruto se mit à aspirer l'aura noire du démon par sa bouche qu'il avait ouvert en grand. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal, prenant en lui cette présence.

-Ne fais pas ça ! c'est dangereux ! il…il va te tuer et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je sais ce que je fais, fit Naruto en s'arrêtant un instant.

-Tu sais ! mais quand tu ouvriras les yeux tu ne te rappelleras de rien !

-Cette fois, il ne sera pas là pour me faire oublier qu'il me pompait mon énergie pour m'épuiser et me manger. Je saurais.

Naruto passa sa main sur la joue de son petit ami, et Sasuke fit extrêmement attention à ce qu'il ne lui touche pas son front de peur d'être renvoyer dans le néant. Quand Kyubi eut presque totalement disparu, son corps disparaissant en même temps que l'énergie, complètement mangé par le blond. Sasuke se sentit partir de cet endroit et se retrouva dans le vrai champ, près du corps de Naruto. Les cheveux de ce dernier devinrent un instant totalement roux, avant de retrouver le doré habituel. Sasuke se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa, priant intérieurement de le voir se réveiller.

-Sasuke ?

En voyant battre ses paupières, Sasuke sentit l'angoisse disparaître. Il se pencha sur le blond et l'embrassa par deux fois rapidement, avant de le relever un peu sur ses genoux. Sasuke tremblait légèrement, alors qu'enfin la menace n'était plus.

-Tu te souviens de tout ?

-Ouais, cette fois, tout est clair. J'aurais du te croire…

-Abruti.

-Désolé.

-Tch', ne dis jamais plus que je te gêne abruti !

-Désolé. Naruto eut un petit sourire, heureux de voir que la rage de Sasuke n'était plus aussi intense que lors du combat.

-Désolé, désolé, je t'en foutrai des désolés !

-Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres.

-Tu crois que j'ai préféré te voir entre ses sales pattes !

-…désolé.

-Hmpf.

-…

-Il est toujours là ?

-…en moi, je crois. Mais je le tiens en tout cas, j'en suis sur.

-S'il se montre, je te jure que cette fois je le bute. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le fais !

Naruto lui offrit un sourire et l'attira contre ses lèvres dont il s'empara. Puis le brun l'aida à se relever, prenant un air bourru mais étant attentif aux moindres blessures qu'il aurait pu avoir. Naruto vit ses parents un peu plus loin, leurs pères prenant soin de leurs mères, mais tous les regards convergeaient vers eux, pourtant, Sasuke ne le lâchait pas.

-…Usuratonkachi.

-Oui ?

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Sasuke l'embrassa sous leurs regards, donnant à Naruto le cadeau qu'il attendait de lui. Enfin ils savaient, enfin il n'aurait plus à mentir à ses parents ni aux siens. Vraiment heureux, Naruto lui sauta au cou, riant et l'embrassant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne leurs avait rien dis.

-Comment…

-Je vais t'expliquer tous ce que t'aurais pu manquer, et eux, ils ont intérêts de tous nous expliquer aussi.

Kushina accourue jusqu'à son unique fils, le prenant dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par son père. Sasuke se laissa étreindre par sa mère, surveillant des yeux son paternel, cherchant à voir ce que ce dernier ferait. Fugaku montrait rarement qu'il l'aimait, mais ce soir là, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec fierté et de lui tapoter le sommet du crâne.

-Bon boulot, fiston.

Cela équivalait au meilleur compliment qu'il avait pu avoir de sa vie venant de cet homme. Le choc en fut tel qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux, et que le sourire qu'il eut en fut un vraiment heureux et apaisé. C'est là qu'il eut un nouveau choc en se voyant dans le reflet d'une vitre de la voiture.

-C'est quoi ce…Truc ? merde…c'est moi ? je…j'ai cette apparence même dans la réalité ? mais…mais ça va se barrer cette connerie ! couina Sasuke.

Il se toucha le visage du bout de ses mains griffues, examinant de plus près sa face. Ses yeux le fascinèrent, mais le reste de son apparence n'était pas loin de le faire frémir. Lui qui aimait travailler son style, se trouvait vraiment pas terrible.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke chéri, tu vas reprendre ton apparence normale bientôt. Ça ne survient que lorsque tu es en présence de Kyubi, et que te sentiments sont très, très forts.

-Ah…

-Oui, mais ton frère avait ça en beaucoup plus beau…

-Merci de ton soutien Maman.

-Huhuhu, avec plaisir chéri.

Sasuke vit l'ombre du blond surgir derrière lui, et ne fut donc pas surpris de sentir ses bras passer autour de son torse, se rejoignant sur son ventre. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de s'adresser aux deux autres adultes qu'il fixait :

-Alors, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on soit ensemble ?

-Naruto !

-Quoi ?

-Non, fit Fugaku d'un air détaché et pourtant un peu austère. Mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas, cet homme l'avait toujours été.

Naruto aima particulièrement la surprise dans les yeux de son amant lorsque son père lui affirma qu'il acceptait cette relation. Il y vit une paix qui n'y avait pas été depuis un moment lorsque leurs parents venaient dans le sujet de la conversation. Naruto l'embrassa, le sortant enfin de son choc, et le brun le prit dans ses bras sous le regard de ses parents. Ils ne sentirent aucune véhémence à leur encontre.

-Au fait, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tout c'est passé dans ce champ de fleurs. Sasuke dévisagea sa mère qui fit de même envers Kushina.

-Kyubi est farceur, il commence par vouloir envahir l'endroit où tu as éprouvé le plus de bonheur et qui compte pour toi le plus, afin que tu en souffres pleinement.

-Farceur…c'est pas plutôt cruel ou même sadique que tu veux dire Maman ? Kushina pouffa tout comme lui.

-Et on pourrait avoir l'histoire de A à Z ? juste comme ça hein, histoire de savoir à quoi on a eu à faire et ce qu'on a évité. Sasuke avait dis ça tout en passant la main sur la joue de sa mère, d'une tendresse qu'il avait toujours eu pour elle.

-On va tous expliquer, mais si on rentrait ?

-Oui, il serait temps qu'on prenne un remontant pour…ma voiture.

Fugaku venait de se rendre compte de l'épave non roulante qu'il lui restait de son véhicule. S'asseyant sur ses talons, il se mit à caresser un bout de tôle encore lisse comme on le ferait pour quelqu'un sur le point de mourir. Tous les regards étaient sur lui, cet homme si sur de lui et qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, et qui en ce moment même en aurait presque pleuré.

-Ma…voit…ure…

-C'est ta contribution à ce qui vient de se passer, autrement t'aurais trop rien fais.

-Qu…je…Mikoto…ton fils est méchant.

-Notre fils mon cher mari, je ne l'ai pas fais seule, bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à appeler une dépanneuse.

-Et comment tu vas expliquer que la voiture est en miette Maman ?

-…euh…c'est bête qu'on ne soit pas en Afrique, un éléphant aurait pu l'avoir piétinée ou même un hippopotame…qu'est ce qu'on va dire…

-Qu'on a eu un accident, à cause d'un nid de poule, oui, et qu'on s'est pris le caillou par là-bas et…hmmm…

-Continue de réfléchir Minato, j'appelle une dépanneuse. C'est vraiment formidable d'avoir un mari romancier, il peut te monter une histoire en deux minutes.

-Mais il peut te baratiner n'importe quoi aussi M'man.

-Qu'il essaie, et Kyubi n'aura été qu'une plaisanterie.

Le sourire de Kushina fit froid dans le dos aux deux jeunes hommes, et le groupe se mit de coté sur la route, pour attendre la dépanneuse qui, lorsqu'elle arriva, ne posa pas plus de question que ça. Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent cela de loin, se cachant derrière des buissons car leurs apparences, surtout celle de Sasuke, n'était pas encore redevenue normale. Quand elle se fut résorbée, bien qu'il garda ses orbes vermeilles, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ce qui se fit à pied, tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur, Kushina et Mikoto racontant l'histoire qui liée leurs familles depuis des générations. Ce n'est qu'arrivés chez les Uzumaki que Kushina sauta au cou de son fils pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Une montagne de nourriture reposait dans la cuisine, ainsi que quelques cadeaux posés sur une chaise. Elle avait tout préparé en les laissant dormir, n'ayant pas prévu l'intervention de Kyubi. Elle lui mit un chapeau pointu avec pompon sur le sommet, et en attrapa un pour en vêtir Sasuke qui se mit à fuir. Minato n'essaya même pas, le mettant lui-même, riant pleinement en voyant Fugaku aussi choqué qu'en voyant sa voiture, lorsque sa propre femme lui mit un serre-tête avec des petites antennes se finissant par des étoiles toutes jaunes clignotantes, et où était écrit joyeux anniversaire en tout petit et rouge. La soirée se termina bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Le reste du séjour se passa comme un rêve, puisqu'ils n'avaient à se cacher de personne et qu'enfin Naruto ne s'endormait plus à tout bout de champ. Une seule chose noircissait le tableau, c'était que le blond toussait de plus en plus souvent, et que lorsque c'était trop violent, son teint devenait blême. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne voulait pas voir de docteur, et Sasuke pesta en se retrouvant une nuit dans les rêves de Naruto, le côtoyant de nouveau enfant. Le gamin, qui ne portait plus de masque mais avait des oreilles pointues et neuf queues de renard, le rassura. Il ne voulait pas le voir inquiet et était en train de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il y resta avec lui longtemps, recevant un collier de fleurs et en lui en donnant un à son tour. Le lendemain, Naruto qui s'était levé avant lui ne fit aucune remarque, et Sasuke l'observa un long moment pour savoir s'il se souvenait de ce rêve là.

De retour à Tokyo, il le força à aller voir un spécialiste, mais rien ne fut détecter. Pourtant, Sasuke était certain que son blond était malade. Il le voyait dépérir et s'imaginait déjà le perdre, lui imaginant des tumeurs et toutes sortes de maladies. Quand ils s'énervaient, chacun s'enfermait dans une pièce, ne pouvant plus sortir à cause de leurs caractéristiques physiques qui changeaient. Au moins, ils ne se disputaient plus en public, arrêtant de suite la conversation et se séparant si leurs sentiments étaient trop forts. Certains de leurs amis s'inquiétèrent de cette manière de faire, mais le blond les rassura, le brun n'ayant même pas envi de s'étaler sur le sujet. Naruto encore pouvait le cacher, mais Sasuke avait bien du mal à expliquer son étoile sur la face et son maquillage d'Halloween, et par moment, lorsqu'ils le faisaient, leurs corps se transformaient légèrement suivant l'intensité du moment.

Mais tout deux faisaient avec, ne reportant aucunement la faute sur leurs ascendants. Ils avaient acceptés et faisaient avec, tout simplement.

Naruto ne se rappelait pas vraiment lorsqu'il lui parlait en rêve, c'était plus des sensations qu'autre chose. Parfois il arrivait à se rappeler d'un bout de conversation, mais Naruto avait aussi de gros trous qui inquiétaient le brun sur un retour possible du renard. Du coup, Sasuke boudait souvent, chose que Naruto n'aimait pas, et il le savait, surtout lorsqu'il faisait exprès de laisser les filles lui tourner autour. Elles aimaient ses iris rouge, demandant souvent où elles pourraient trouver des lentilles si parfaites. Ça le faisait rire, et elles tombaient encore plus sous le charme du jeune homme, que Naruto s'empressait de venir chercher, bien trop jaloux pour tourner les talons et le vexer encore plus. Mais il était récompensé d'un sourire dans ces moments là, car Sasuke aimait le voir s'accrocher à lui.

Le trente et un octobre, Naruto s'écroula dans une allée du supermarché, et Sasuke le ramena chez eux en s'inquiétant comme un fou. Mais le blond, têtu, refusa qu'il appelle un docteur, répétant la plus grande majorité du temps que ça venait.

Mais qu'est ce qui venait ? Ou quoi ? Mystère et boule de gomme, même son amant ne pouvait l'éclairer sur cette impression dont il était certain.

Sasuke était au petit soin pour son amant qu'il couvait pire qu'une mère poule, au point qu'il se décida même à faire venir leurs parents. Ces derniers arrivèrent le premier, et virent un Naruto totalement HS, en sueur et alité. Il gémissait par moment, et les deux femmes eurent une vague idée du mal qui l'habitait, mais c'était impossible. Sauf qu'à l'heure du repas, Naruto se réveilla en toussant et qu'il se mit à quatre pattes, se tenant son haut au niveau de la poitrine.

Ils eurent tous l'appétit coupé lorsque la mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha et qu'apparut une surface lisse et ovale, qui glissa dans un bruit peu ragoûtant sur le sol, recouvert de bave. Sasuke s'inquiéta de la mâchoire de son amant qui se remit en place sans aucun problème, alors qu'en se recouchant, Naruto prit contre lui l'œuf qu'il venait de cracher.

-C'était presque ce que l'on croyait, hein Mikoto.

-Oui…mais c'est un œuf ? c'est bizarre ce truc…pourquoi il est orange ce machin? et c'est quoi ces zébrures noires là ? ça vient de ton coté de la famille ça, Kushina ?

-Plutôt de la tienne non ? c'est vous qui ressemblait à des oiseaux à tendance Frankenstein.

-Oui, mais pourquoi c'est Naruto qui accouche de l'œuf ? et puis Frankenstein…t'y vas fort quand même, j'étais pas si horrible que ça.

-Mais comment vous pouvez discuter comme ça, calmement ? et vous deux là, fit Sasuke en regardant les deux autres membres masculins de la pièce, comment vous pouvez boire un café tranquillement et parler du beau temps alors qu'il y a un truc bizarre comme ça qui vient de se passer sous vos yeux dans mon salon !

-Ben avec le temps, on en a pris l'habitude Sasuke.

-Ça c'est bien vrai, on en a vu de ces choses avec vos mères, d'ailleurs tu te rappelles Minato de quand l'on s'est rencontré ?

-Oh oui, ça…le jour où je l'oublierai, Alzheimer sera de la partie et….

-Des fous…je suis né dans une famille de fous…

Sasuke tenta bien de parler de cet œuf à Naruto qui ne le lâchait jamais. Il allait aussi bien en cours avec, que faire des courses au magasin d'à coté. Leurs parents n'avaient rien trouvé de bien passionnant à dire sur cette chose, mis à part qu'ils feraient des recherches. Prenant son mal en patience, les jours passèrent. Itachi vint les voir quelques semaines plus tard, découvrant l'œuf et l'histoire de son pauvre frère en début de dépression. Il se fit houspiller par Naruto pour avoir dessiner un visage totalement stupide sur son œuf, et ne s'attarda pas vraiment.

Après une discussion d'avec son frangin, lui avoir montré deux trois trucs et l'avoir rejoint en rêve pour lui montrer ce dont il pouvait être capable, Itachi s'en alla. Et cinquante trois jours après la disparition de Kyubi, l'œuf se craquela. Ça fit d'abord paniquer Naruto qui voulut l'amener au vétérinaire, hurlant sur Sasuke qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Le pauvre Uchiha n'y avait rien comprit, ne touchant jamais cet œuf qu'il détestait. Et c'est durant leur dispute, qu'un petit couinement se fit entendre, ce qui les fit taire.

Naruto était tout heureux de ça, et il aida la coquille à tomber, celle-ci aussi épaisse que celle d'une autruche. Sasuke se serait attendu à un bec, et bien non, se fut un minuscule museau. Et bientôt un mini Kyubi en sorti, où du moins quelque chose y ressemblant. L'animal avait une tête ronde, presque plate et sans museau bien qu'il possédait des petites dents toutes très pointues. Ses yeux étaient grands et blancs, très expressif, et la couleur de sa fourrure était d'un orangé presque rouge. Et dans son dos, la petite bestiole avait une paire d'ailes ressemblant étrangement aux siennes, ces dernières étant imberbes et marronnes. À ses yeux d'Uchiha, cette aberration de la nature était d'une laideur à faire peur. Mais aux yeux de l'Uzumaki, cela sembla être un trésor divin.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ?

-Notre bébé.

-Quoi ?

-Je te déteste Naruto ! je vais te buter ! qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ! qu'est ce que c'est que ce corps de merde ! et mes pouvoirs ! pourquoi je ne sens plus mes pouvoirs ? je vais te tuuuuer !

-Cette voix ! Sasuke la connaissait, il la détestait même ! mais c'était impossible, car il était mort, absorber par Naruto. Il l'avait vu le faire, alors non, ça ne pouvait pas être :

-Kyubi ! tu te calmes oui ! fit le blond en rattrapant la bestiole qui venait de lui sauter à la gorge.

-Ky…ubi ?

-Ben ouais, il voulait revenir dans notre monde, je l'ai donc fais revenir, mais sans aucun pouvoir. Il n'est pas mignon comme ça ? on dirait un gros chat, hein ?

-…on va le finir a coup de pelle, parce que c'est pas un chat ce truc. Un chat, ça ne parle pas et c'est beau !

-Fais pas de mal à notre bébé !

-Bébé ? cette chose ! notre ? ah non ! j'ai rien demandé moi ! mais attends ! c'est pour ça que tu m'as dis de ne pas paniquer ! tu savais ce que tu faisais !

-Moi un bébé ? p'tain mais il lui manque des yeux en plus d'un cerveau à ce gamin !

-C'est toi qui a du lui abimer le peu de neurones qu'il avait à force de lui piquer sa force vitale ! saleté de renard !

-C'est pas moi qui le maintenait des nuits entières debout, le naze !

-Je vais t'étriper la peluche vivante ! et te donner à bouffer au chien d'à coté !

Kyubi retroussa les babines, sortis ses griffes. C'était qu'il était déjà grand pour un nouveau-né, mais l'œuf avait été de bonne taille aussi. Et le petit monstre, de sa voix la plus haineuse lui lança un :

-C'est moi qui vais te bouffer !

-Hahahaha, ce que vous êtes mignon. Fais pas de mal à papa, bébé Kyu, fit Naruto en tapotant la tête du démon qui hallucina de se voir ainsi traité, et toi si tu le touches, je t'atomise Teme. Naruto était tout sourire.

-Non…t'es…t'es pas sérieux là ?

-Hm ?

-On va pas garder cette chose ?

-Bien sur que si, je suis sa maman, hein Kyu ? en plus je suis la première personne que tu as vu, dans le reportage ils ont dis que tu me prendrais vraiment pour ta mère comme ça. Ah, et pour répondre à ta question Sasuke, ouais je savais un peu ce qui se passait, je découvre plein de trucs avec mes pouvoirs, mais je ne savais pas quel résultat ça aurait.

-Attends…le documentaire sur les poussins là ? et puis t'aurais pas pu m'en parler de ce que tu faisais de lui ! tu te fous de ma gueule Naruto ?

-Ben non ? il est à moitié poulet aussi, regarde, il a des ailes, il tient un peu de son père.

-…pardon ?

-Ben de toi abruti, qui a des ailes et tout ça, si ce n'est toi ?

Sasuke ne savait même pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Kyubi ne savait même plus si conquérir une terre si elle était peuplée de tels abrutis aurait une quelconque valeur. Naruto était tout heureux de son bébé et était en train d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle vienne voir son petit fils. Et quand il eut finis, le blond se tourna vers les deux pauvres choses toujours estomaquées à deux pas de lui :

-C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que tu as pu me faire.

Les petits cœurs flottants autour de sa tête agacèrent Sasuke. Il se leva, mis son pied au cul de son amant, et son cher fiston se chargea de griffer le visage de sa mère de ses petites griffes en hurlant qu'il était maudit.

Naruto le serra à l'en briser dans ses bras, riant et répétant qu'il était trop mignon, et Sasuke abandonna la partie en voyant la scène. Se refugiant dans le canapé, devant la télé et un des innombrables documentaire que le blond aimait regarder, il pria pour que ce dernier ne lui ponde rien pour son anniversaire en juillet…si ce n'était lui qui finirait par sortir un œuf d'il ne savait où. Cette idée le glaçait.

Le rire de Naruto se fit entendre, totalement heureux. Un coup d'œil en coin rassura le brun qui le vit en parfaite santé.

Cet anniversaire là, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier….surtout s'il vivait avec lui jusqu'à sa mort comme il l'avait planifié. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Ça allait être dur, vraiment dur, surtout vu l'adoration du blond pour son truc.

Fin.

* * *

Note : Pour ceux/celles qui n'arriveraient pas à imaginer le mini-kyubi, je dirais que c'est le mini hybride Naru/Kyu à quatre queues de KSL, avec en bonus des ailes à la Sasuke dans le dos. Autrement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la deuxième fiction prévue, mais elle pourra se faire pour Noël, voire même la St Valentin. Mais avant ça, je dois terminer l'autre que j'ai en cours depuis un bon moment (mais j'ai plus le temps d'écrire, c'est horrible). Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. À +


End file.
